creativersefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:GegenstandsKurzbeschreibungsTexte
} | TestGegenstand = Testgegenstand ist nur so da, weil ich es so wollte. (Echt ein starker willen...) | Lehmziegelwand = Ich nehme an hier gestrandet zu sein, hat dich erfinderisch werden lassen. Du hast sogar was aus Schlamm gemacht. | Lehmdach Blaue Innenecke = Seien Sie vorsichtig, nicht zu stolpern, wenn Sie eine Fliese ersetzen! | Lehmdach Blaue Aussenecke = Seien Sie vorsichtig, nicht zu stolpern, wenn Sie eine Fliese ersetzen! | Lehmdach Rote Innenecke = Ist es rot oder rot-heiß? Ich fürchte mich zu sehr es herauszufinden! | Lehmdach Rote Aussenecke = Ist es rot oder rot-heiß? Ich fürchte mich zu sehr es herauszufinden! | Lehmdach Gelbe Innenecke = Perfekte Dächer für das kleine Cafe, das du geplant hast. | Lehmdach Gelbe Aussenecke = Perfekte Dächer für das kleine Cafe, das du geplant hast. | Lehmplatte = Eine glatte Kreideplatte. Hinterlässt pulverige Rückstände auf allem was es berührt. | Lehmsteigung = Obwohl weiß, diese Schrägen zu schlagen ist deutlich schmerzhafter als die der schneebedeckten Art. | Lehmtreppe = Die gleiche kreidige Konsistenz, aber jetzt in Treppenform! | Lehmwand = Du wolltest nicht putzen, also hast du dein ganzes Haus aus dem Schlamm gemacht hast. | Erweiterter Arctek-Tisch = Eine leicht Verbesserung zu dem Cinderblocktisch aus der Studienzeit. | Fortgeschrittener Bagger = Die fortgeschrittene Version seines jüngeren Bruders. Er hat kotilloniert und alles! Kann etwas höherwertige Blöcke zerstören. | Erweiteter Erzsammler (Advanced Extractor) = Ein Extraktor, der dem regulären in jeder Hinsicht überlegen ist. Es ist auch bescheiden darüber. Erhöhte ausbeute. | Fortgeschrittener Gesundheitstrank = Für jene Zeiten, in denen du mehr unangenehm bist als verletzt. | Fortgeschrittene TNT = Stärkerer Sprengstoff der wahrscheinlich niemals dein Haus versehentlich zerstört. Kann Lavaschichtblöcke entfernen. | Abenteuer Tor = Erstelle ein Portal zu deinem Abenteuer um das gesamte Universum der Schöpfer zu genießen! | Arc Bilderrahmen = Eine vollkommene glühende Gerinnung daran, dass du einmal einen Miru-Angriff überlebt hast. | Arc Schild = Ich denke, jemand versucht, mir ein Zeichen zu geben... | Arc Stein = Die Zeit ist jetzt! Breche alle diese Arc Steine aus / Joan d´Arc Witze hast du bis zuletzt zurückgehalten. | Arctek Truhe = Es gibt mehr Platz im innern als draußen! Ich weis nicht so recht. | Arctek Laterne = Ich bin dein Freund, also nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich dir sage du solltest das Sonnenbaden lassen. | Arctek Tisch = Unbezahlbares Artefakt oder eleganter, aber funktionaler Tisch? Das musst du nicht jetzt entscheiden! | Arctek Fackel = Kompakt und glühend, genau wie ein Glühwürmchen! | Arktisches Miru Auge = Perfekt als Eiswürfel, solange du nichts dagegen hast Schlafsand im Getränk zu haben. Erbeutet von Arktischen Miru´s. Gefunden in hoher Höhe, eisigen Gebieten während der Nacht oder an dunklen Orten. | Panzerbrechende Bombe = Durchdringe mit diesen Bomben die natürliche oder abgenutzte Rüstung eines Gegners. | Arome Chizzard = Es ist in der Art, wie du dich bewegst / Ich bin in deinem Tanz verloren / Ein berauschender Moschus / Lass uns eine Gelegenheit nutzten. | Eschenholz = Weiß wie Schnee. Hart wie, nun, Holz. | Eschenholz Blätter = Wenn du genau hinhörst, kannst du sie noch rauschen hören. | Eschenholz Stamm = Genau wie Eschenholz, nur hohl! Genau wie mein Herz... | Eschenholz Setzling = Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich seid, wie ich dieses Ding wachsen kann ... | Asphalt = Ebnen Sie Ihre die Zukunft! | Herbstblattling Horn = Wer hätte gedacht das etwas verstorbenes, so schön sein kann! Falle gelassen vom Herbst-Blattling. Zu finden in niedrigeren Temperaturen, stark Bewaldeden Regionen der Welt. | Herbstholz = Das Holz wimmelt nur so vor Käfern! Was habe ich dir über schmutzige Sachen im Haus gesagt? Mach dich für´s Abendessen fertig! | Herbstholz Blume = Die Blume ist gänzlich entfärbt durch den heimtückischen entwässernden Herbstholzbaum. Es wäre eine traurige Sache, wäre sie nicht so schön. | Aztekische Ofenwand = Das perfekte Dekor für deine Heißfußopfer-Kammer. | Gebändert Goldene Wand = Dieser Moment, wenn Sie die XXXXXL Uhrenarmband anfordern. | Gebundene verwitterte Holzwand = Ich sagte, "Tritt mir nicht auf den Fuß!" nicht "kannst du das Holz biegen" Umpf. | Vergitterte Fenster = Halten die Stäbe schlechten Dinge aus oder sie Sie halten in? Heavy. | Vergitterte Holzfenster = Dies waren die 'Minimal Sicherheits Gefängnis' Fenster in deinem Konzept. Merkwürdig, die Idee fand keinen Anklang. | Basisgesundheitstrank = Yup, das ist eine ziemlich grundlegende Trank. Bessere gemacht werden können. | Bett = Jeder war von dieser alten Matratze, die Sie auf dem Boden hatten, irgendwie betreten. | Grundgestein = Sie nicht darauf schlafen, wenn Sie Rigips zur Hand haben. | Grundgestein Tür = Es nimmt die Kraft von zweihundert pigsies zu öffnen, aber es ist der dekadente Blick wert. | Fundament Platte = * Gesang * - Ich bin die halbe Wand ich früher! - Ähm, Was? | Grundgestein Hang = Jetzt kann Ihr Fundament Bett eine Steigung haben! | Grundgestein Steigung Inneneck = Jetzt kann Ihr Fundament Bett eine Steigung haben! | Grundgestein Steigung Außeneck = Jetzt kann Ihr Fundament Bett eine Steigung haben! | Fundament Treppe = Trotz des Namen weiß ich nicht, ob ich ein Bett aus dieser machen würde. | Grundgestein Wand = Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, macht Fundament ein schreckliches Bett, so dass Sie einige Wände statt aus ihm gemacht. Clever Sie! | Bienenwachs = Du warst immer eifersüchtig auf die Bienen, und jetzt hast du endlich dein eigenes Bienenwachs abgebaut. Gefunden in Baumvordächern. | Loderndes Brot = Eine warme knusprige äußere Kruste und eine geschmolzene Lava Zentrum. 100 Max Gesundheit 50% Feuerresistenz | Lodernde Pie = Ow Hot Hot Hot Hot! 150 Max Gesundheit Inverser Feuerschaden | Loderndes Sandwich = Die Blasen auf dem Dach des Mundes und der Zunge sind die köstlichen Geschmack wert. 200 Max Gesundheit Inverse Feuerschaden | Lodernde Suppe = Ich habe stundenlang worden, weht aber es ist immer noch nicht cool genug zu essen! 150 Max Gesundheit 50% Feuerresistenz | Blizzard Chizzard Ei = Nicht auf diesem Ei sitzen, es sei denn Sie wollen Gefrierbrand. 100 max Gesundheit 50% Frostbeständigkeit | Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard = Mmm, ein perfektes süß-treat für einen Sommernachmittag! Dropped von Blizzard Chizzard. Gefunden in großer Höhe, verschneite Regionen der Welt. | Block Bündel = Einweg-Container um alle Blöcke des Bündels bereitzustellen. | Block Of Goo = Denken Sie nicht über die Tatsache, dass Ihre glorreiche Hüpfburg einer schleimigen Substanz im Inneren Kreaturen gefunden gemacht wird. Ich sagte DO nicht darüber nachdenken! | Block Phaser = Phasing-Blöcke in und aus der Existenz ist kein Hexenwerk, es ist viel komplizierter. | Blau Adobe Boden = Im Sommer kühl, im Winter warm, blau das ganze Jahr über. | Blau Adobe Boden Rezept = Lehrt Euch Blue Adobe Boden Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Blau Adobe Dach = Achten Sie darauf, nicht zu fallen, wenn eine Kachel zu ersetzen! | Blau Adobe Dach Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie Blue Adobe Dachhandwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Blaue Lehmplatte = Eines Tages wirst du dir wünschen ein ganze blaue Lehmwand, und ich werde zurück blicken und sage "hab ich dir gesagt". | Blaue Lehmsteigung = Er hatt eine kleine blaue Steigung und eine blaue Corvette... | Blau Adobe Treppe = Sie würden nie etwas denken, das ist ziemlich aus Schlamm gemacht wurde. | Blau Adobe Wand = So viele Heidelbeeren in dieser Wand gefaltet. So viele. | Blau Adobe Wand Rezept = Lehrt Euch Blue Adobe Wand Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Blau Leuchtfeuer = Ein blaues, beruhigendes Leuchtfeuer, die alle Ihre Freunde sehen können! | Blau Leuchtfeuer Rezept = Lehrt Euch, Blau Beacons Handwerk! Glücklich! | Blaues Bett = 'I'm not survivin', I'm stylin'! | Blaue Fliege = Diese blaue Fliege wird von Ihrem roten Gesicht ablenken. Pet Hals Zubehör | Blauer Teppich = Achten Sie darauf, um es zu waschen ersten oder du wirst blaue Füße hat. | Blauton Steigung Inneneck = Er hatte eine blaue kleine Steigung und einen blauen Korvette ... | Blauton Steigung Äußeren Ecke = Er hatte eine blaue kleine Steigung und einen blauen Korvette ... | Blauton Treppen Inneneck = Sie würden nie etwas denken, das ist ziemlich aus Schlamm gemacht wurde. | Blauton Treppen Außeneck = Sie würden nie etwas denken, das ist ziemlich aus Schlamm gemacht wurde. | Blauer Beton = Warum würden Sie konkret wollen, die blau ist? Gute Frage ... Ja, ich habe keine Antwort haben. | Blau Feuerwerk = Sie werden Sterne in Pigsy Augen setzen, wenn Sie einen großen Auftritt mit diesen machen. | Blaue Blume = Diese Blume war schon deprimiert und dann hast du sie gepflückt. Verwendet in Tränken und Werkzeugen. Gefunden in größeren Bäumen. | Blau Geschenk-Box = Verbreiten Sie Freude an andere ... oder füllen Sie einfach mit übrig gebliebenen Steinstangen. | Blau Urlaub Licht = Damit. Viel. Blühen. | Blaue Lampe = Ihre Beleuchtung spiegelt Ihre innere Unruhe über, dass man Extraktor tief in einer Höhle irgendwo zu verlieren. | Blau Mosaik-Fliesen Wand = Dieser Block erinnert an den Wellen an der Küste. Minus der grobe, rau, irritierend Sand, überall bekommt. | Blau Partyhut = Der traurigste Partyhut von allen. Pet Head Zubehör | Blau Gemusterte Keramikwandung = Sie haben versucht, sich selbst durch Ihre Fliesenmuster auszudrücken. Diese Mauer sagt: „Was ich mit all diesen blauen Fliesen tun?“. | Blaupigment = Destilliertes blaue Blüten. Schütten Sie es nicht auf Ihrer schöne neue Krawatte. Hergestellt in dem Prozessor. | Blau Gefärbtes Glas = Sie machten dies, wenn Sie in Ihrer ‚Blauen Periode‘ waren. | Blau Hut = Blau ist das neue Schwarz! Pet Head Zubehör | Blaue Holzwand = Ein guter Weg das Nachbarhaus anzubauen. | Blau-Grün Gemusterte Keramik-Wand = Sie kamen mit diesen beruhigenden Farben bis zu Ihnen Hotfoot zu helfen zu beruhigen nach der ersten Sitzung nach unten. | Bauplan Stein = Ausgangspunkt für den Bau Baupläne | Plan-Kit = Ein Einwegbehälter alle Blöcke zu halten Ihren Plan zu bauen! | Moor Brot = Die Algen fügt einen schönen erdigen Geschmack. 100 Max Gesundheit 50% Giftresistenz | Moor Brühe = Ach, nichts löscht die Nebenhöhlen, wie die sumpfigen Aroma von Moor Brühe! 150 Max Gesundheit 50% Giftresistenz | Moor Sandwich = Huh, Wer hätte gedacht? 200 Max Gesundheit Inverse Giftschaden | Moor Wasser = Sehen Sie sich das nicht unter dem Mikroskop an, es sei denn, Sie wollen Alpträume. | Knochen = Knochen sind für einiges nützlich! Das ist der Grund warum du so viele in dir hast, nebenbei bemerkt. Oberflächen Wesen erübrigen einige. | Bosshog Lumb = Schlechter bosshog, alles, was er wollte, dass dich tun war, zu töten. Dropped von Bosshog. Gefunden in trockeneren Regionen der Welt. | Krawatte = Binden diese um den Hals eines Miru ist viel schwieriger als man denken würde. Pet Hals Zubehör | Brot = Im Wesentlichen ein Brotsandwich. 100 Max Gesundheit | Ziegel Lebkuchen Wand = Hänsel und Gretel zugelassen! | Brauner Pilz = Schweinchens Liebling. Es lebt jeden Tag in Angst. Essen Sie es oder verwenden Sie es in Tränken und anderen Gütern. | Bungalow Akzent Wand = Ein perfekter Akzent zu Ihrem Dschungel Bungalow zu Hause. | Bungalow Tür = In brenzligen Situationen kann es auch als Floß verwendet werden. Volleyball nicht enthalten. | Bungalow Fellwand = War es eine gute Idee, Tierfell auf Ihre Wände pinnen? Ja. | Bungalow Dach = Hält den regen draußen, Fehler auf der anderen Seite ... | Bungalow Dach Inneneck = Hält den regen draußen, Fehler auf der anderen Seite ... | Bungalowdach Aussenecke = Hält den regen ab, Käfer andererseits... | Bungalow Treppe = Nicht das Knarren kümmern, werden sie Ihr Gewicht unterstützen - denke ich. | Bungalow Treppe Innenecke = Nicht das Knarren kümmern, werden sie Ihr Gewicht unterstützen - denke ich. | Bungalow Treppen Außenecke = Nicht das Knarren kümmern, werden sie Ihr Gewicht unterstützen - denke ich. | Bungalow Unterstützung = Bietet emotionale sowie strukturelle Unterstützung. | Bungalow Fackel = Bungalow Torch Beschreibung wird hier sein, wenn ich um es zu bekommen! | Bungalow Wand = Baum: Check! Bungalow Wall: Überprüfen Sie! Alles was Sie jetzt brauchen, ist shih tzu-Teddybären! | Bungalow Fenster = Denn es ist nicht hart genug war bereits zu halten Ihr Bungalow isoliert. | Kaktus = Der Akupunkteur der Natur. | Kaktus Blume = Der Kaktus trägt diese auf den Kopf in der Hoffnung, als das nächste Supermodel entdeckt zu werden. | Lagerfeuer = Alles was wir jetzt noch brauchen, ist was zum schmoren und dann kann es los gehen! | Zuckerstange Zaun = Ich mag diesen Zaun und alle, aber Pigsy hält seinen Weg aus seinem Pferch zu essen! | Zuckerstange Gate = Ewww, so klebrig. | Zuckerstange Wand = Eine perfekte Pfefferminze Ergänzung für jedes Heim. | Schluchtenboden = Es lebte eine lange Zeit aus dem Koffer. | Schluchtenstein = Alte, verwitterte Felsen. Du kannst ihnen schmeicheln, indem du sagst: "Du siehst keinen Tag älter aus als eine Million Jahre!" | Teppichgeistertreppe = Diese Treppen waren einmal ganz Besonderes, aber sie haben schon bessere Tage gesehen. | Geschnitzt Kalkwand = Was für Phantasie Ecken! Es ist wie jede Kante auf einen Urlaub gehen wird! | Geschnitzt Steinboden = Ein raffinierter Boden für das verfeinerte Auge. | Geschnitzt Steinboden Rezept = Lehrt Euch, eine geschnitzte Stein Boden Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rohrkolben = Die Katze ist wohl unter Wasser? | Geladenes Holz Bergbau Zelle = Genauso einfach zu Handwerk, aber mit mehr Haltbarkeit! Liebe es! | Geladenes Holz Bergbau Zell Rezept = Lehrt Euch, eine Charged Holz Power Cell Handwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Schachbrett Obsidian Wand = Ich stellte ich vor es in einem großen Obsidian Tempel verwendet wird, aber ein großes Scrabble Bord ist auch in Ordnung, ich denke. | Kontrollpunkt = Tödliche mob Grube? Prüfen. Feuerwerk Feier? Prüfen. Kontrollpunkt? Prüfen! | Gemeißelten Kalkstein Akzent = Gemeißelten Kalkstein Akzent | Gemeißelten Kalksteinsäule = Gegessen zu viel fraglich ruckelt? Diese starken vertikalen Linien werden Ihnen helfen, schlank erscheinen. | Gemeißelten Kalkstein Lorbeer Akzent = Whoa, whoa! Sie gentrifying robuste Überleben Atmosphäre bis ich hier habe los. Schon bald dort würde Hüfte gastropubs und Festgang- Fahrräder überall! | Gemeißelten Kalkstein Spirale Akzent = Sie bauten ein Labyrinth aus Mauern, die wie Labyrinthe aussehen. So Meta. | Chizzard Ei = Eine kleine Geste der Freundschaft von chizzard zu Ihnen. 100 max Gesundheit ein wenig chizzard Consuming haben Sie gelernt, wie man mit Stil fallen! -50% Fall Schaden | Chizzard Gizzard = Chizzard Lieblings gizzard. Ich glaube, er es irgendwo gefunden? | Chizzard Nudelsuppe = Eine gutbürgerliche Komfort Essen direkt aus grammy Pigsy Kochbuch. 150 Max Gesundheit | Chizzard Topfkuchen = Der chizzard des gizzard ist eine überraschend köstlich Proteinquelle. 150 Max Gesundheit 50 Max Stamina | Zimtene Herbstholz Blätter = Was für ein würziges Zing! Ööö. Eigentlich, war ein Käfer auf dem Blatt. War das die Würze? | Zitronige Herbstholz Blätter = Diese Blätter schmecken wie Zitronen! Irgendwie. Buhaa, wie schmecken Zitronen nochmal? Ist schon eine Weile her. | Kohle (Rohstoff) = Ein heißer Fels. Ich meine 'heiß' wie in attraktiv. Was meinst du? Wesentlich wie Brennstoff, toll für Fackeln, ok bei Partys. Knollen werden in der Nähe der Oberfläche gefunden. | Kohlebrenner = Ein spelunker bester Freund (zumindest seit der besten Freundin von einem Miru gegessen wurde). | Pflasterstein = Sie gepflasterten zusammen etwas und es eine Wand bezeichnet. | Pflasterstein Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie Cobble Stein Handwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Kochstation = Sie werden ein Spitzenkoch in kürzester Zeit! Wird verwendet, um kulinarische Meisterwerke zu schaffen. | Kupferdach = Erinnern Sie das Kochgeschirrs in diesen wirklich schönen Küchen, in denen niemand scheint tatsächlich jede kochen. | Kupferdach Innenecke = Erinnert dich an das Kochgeschirr in den wirklich netten Küchen, wo niemand irgendwie zu kochen scheint. | Kupferdach Aussenecke = Erinnert dich an das Kochgeschirr in den wirklich netten Küchen, wo niemand irgendwie zu kochen scheint. | Kupferwand = Schauen Sie sich Ihre Reflexion! Wer wusste, dass man so eine schöne Bräune rockten? | Korallen = Wenn die See sich herausputzen soll, nimm das hier. | Korrupt Bombe = Vorsichtig, kapierst es nicht in die Augen! | Verdorbener Obelisk = Wer braucht nicht einen ominösen Obelisken im Wohnzimmer, stimmt´s? | Verseuchtes Altholz = Es weis gar nicht was es getroffen hat. | Verseuchte Eschenholz Blätter = Der Eschenholz Baum war vollkommen zufrieden, bis Sie es mit Ihrem Glücksspiel und schlechter Hygiene verdarben! | Korrumpiert Brot = Der lila Schein ist völlig normal das verspreche ich! -100 Max Gesundheit 20 Max Stamina Korruption Heals im Laufe der Zeit | Verseuchter Dreck = Spukhafter Dreck. Es nur anzusehen lässt mich schaudern. | Verseuchtes Erlenholz = Zumindest hatte es ein langes Leben, bevor, nun, du weißt- | Verseuchte Erlenholz Blätter = Selbst die ältesten von uns sind anfällig für Korruption. | Verseuchtes Gras = Dürre-tolerant, üppig, völlig böse. | Verseuchte Blätter = Wenn da kein Sonnenlicht ist, was absorbieren die dann? | Beschädigt Pie = Sie baten um eine Torte, Sie gab ihnen lila Schlamm von einer Kruste bedeckt. Sie werden nie wissen, den Unterschied! -150 Max Gesundheit 50 Max Stamina Inverse Korruption Schaden | Beschädigtes Sandwich = Mmmm, ich liebe den Geschmack des reinen Übels! -200 Max Gesundheit 100 Ausdauer Inverse Korruption Schaden | Korrumpiert Suppe = Sie gekocht einige beschädigte Wasser und legte einige Gemüse in ihm? Sicher werde ich einige haben. -150 Max Gesundheit 50 Max Stamina Korruption Heals im Laufe der Zeit | Verseuchter Stein = Stein der eine dunkle Energie abstahlt. | Verdorbene Steinwand = So düster und böse, aber perfekt um den ganzen Dreck das dein Schweinchen im ganzen Haus verteilt zu verstecken. | Verseuchtes Wasser = Du bist wirklich durstig, aber das Wasser ist glühend und seltsam. Harte Entscheidungen. | Verseuchtes Holz = Unglaublich dicht und stumpft die meisten Werkzeuge ab, die versuchen, es zu formen. | Korruption Staub = Wenn Staub auf schreckliche Musik beginnt zu hören, kann das passieren. Gefunden tief in der Welt. | Korruption Widerstandstrank = Danach trinken merkt man plötzlich, dass man nie tabloids mag doch wirklich. Auswirkungen: Verringerung der Umwelteffekt um 90% - Reduzieren Sie DOT Schaden um 50% - | Felsholz = Ein Hauch von Felsholz in der Nase, der muffige Tang von Felsholz auf der Zunge und ein anhaltender Felsholz-Nachgeschmack. Es ist Felsholz! | Felsholz Blätter = Sie waren vollkommen zufrieden, bis du sie aus ihrer grünen Familie gerrissen hast. | Felsholz Stamm = Ein ausgehöhltes Stück Felsholz. Ein perfektes Versteck für ein giftiges Insekt oder ein Hase vielleicht. | Felsholz Setzling = Im Moment mag es mitten in der Nacht weinen, aber bald wird es groß und stark werden. | Bruch Müll = REINITIALIZING CRAFTING DATABASE --.- -- -... --.. --. STILL THINKING DEEPLY | Bruch Müll = CONTINUING CRAFTING INITIALIZATION ...- -- -.. .--. ... STILL THINKING MOMENTOUSLY, PONDEROUSLY | Bruch Müll = CRAFTING INITIALIZATION ONGOING --.- . .--. ..- -.. .--. -./ MY THOUGHTS VERY INTENSE | Bruch Müll = MORE CRAFTING INITIALIZATION -.. -... --- . --.. -.. THIS PROCESSING SO BORING | Bruch Müll = FINAL PROCESSING BATCH ... -... --. ..- ...-- WHAT WILL I DO WITH MYSELF AFTER THIS | Gruselig Frequentiert Grabstein = haben schwerwiegende Folgen eines davon anfertigt. | Knackkopf Kohlkopf = Es ist überwiegend Wasser aber ich glaube wir können es Gemüse nennen. +100 Maximale Gesundheit Kann zu Saat verarbeitet werden. | Gekreuzte Ofenwandung = Sie überquerten die falsche Ofenwand. Jetzt werden sie den Preis dafür zahlen. | Zerknüllte Notiz = "Sie sagte, ich sollte dich nicht einfach so liegen lassen. Fein. Baue dir eine Zuflucht bevor die Nacht einbricht und erleuchte es mit irgendwas. Mache das und du hast vielleicht eine Chance." | Kristallscherbe = Sharp und pokey. Seien Sie vorsichtig, wenn y- ow! | Curl Eisen Wand = Für die Liebhaber von Eisen oder Tentakel Muster. Sie passieren beides. | Dunkler Schluchtenstein = Brütend, geheimnisvoll, total verträumt *herz* | Dunkel Lumite Wand = Reines Übel durch dünne Wände enthalten. Was? Oh, nein, ich sprach über mich. | Dunkle Mauer = Wer verließ diesen Handabdruck hier! Wenn ich Sie fangen, ist I'll- * Hinweise Hand klebrig * Err- * Hand auf ShrewdShrew wischt * macht nichts :) | Dunkel Stuck Fenster = Leider stellte Ihr Stuck Fenster auf die dunkle Seite. Mehr Glück beim nächsten Mal. | Dunkle Wildholzblätter = Auch wenn er dunkler wirkt ist er der gute Zwilling. | Totes Gras = Sie können eine Geldstrafe von Ihrer Hausbesitzer-Vereinigung erwarten, wenn Sie sich nicht darum kümmern und zwar schnell. | Todes Statue = Eine dauerhafte Erinnerung an deine peinliche Niederlage. | Dekorativer Steinboden = Wenn Sie schon einmal hier raus, lassen Sie uns einen Bodenbelagsgeschäft öffnen! | Dekorative Steinboden Rezept = Zeigen Sie, wie ein dekorativen Steinboden Handwerk. Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Dekorativer Steinweg = Wenn Sie auf etwas die ganze Zeit laufen, könnte es auch eingerichtet werden. | Dekorativer Steinweg Rezept = Zeigen Sie, wie einen dekorativen Steinpfad machen! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Dekorativer Holzfußboden = Was für ein Tag für eine Einfassung! | Dekorative Holzboden Rezept = Lehrt Euch, eine geschnitzte Holzbodenhandwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Dekorative Holzwand = Du hast ein Gespenst gefangen, das bei deiner Arbeit gespielt hat, bevor es hoch ging! | Dekorative Holzwand Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie eine dekorative Holz Wand Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Verzögerungsgatters = Verzögerungsblocks empfangen ein Ereignis und Ausgabe ein anderes Ereignis nach einer bestimmten Verzögerungszeit. | Detritus = Reich an verfallender Materie, wie meine alte Brotdose während der Schulzeit. Zing! | Diamant = Eine Quelle von unvorstellbarem Reichtum befand sich tief in den heißeren Schichten der Welt. Unglücklicher weise, ist Währung hier nutzlos. Gefunden in der Umgebung von extremer Hitze. | Diamant Armschutz = Bling für Ihre Unterarme. Große Verteidigung und Haltbarkeit! | Diamant Brustschildlein = Viele-a-Monster hat einen Zahn zu diesen wesentlichen Brustschildlein gesäumt. | Diamant-Stuhl = Ein Stuhl, der auch als tödliche Waffe verdoppelt. Was für eine großartige Erfindung! | Diamant-Tür = Jedes Mal, wenn Sie die Tür öffnen Sie daran erinnert, wie reich Sie sind. Damit. Schmutzig. Reich. | Diamant-Glas = Sie haben immer mit der Außenwelt nicht auf der Suche ‚diamondy‘ genug zu kämpfen. Sie haben endlich die Antwort! | Diamant-Leggings = Solange Sie sind ok zu Fuß mit steifen Beinen, widerstehen diese Hose viele Angriffe. | Diamantenabbau Zelle = Eine Energiezelle unter Verwendung von reinem Diamanten als Energie. Kann viele Blöcke in der Welt ziehen. | Diamanterz = Diamant Momme. Gefunden in Knollen nahe großer Hitze. | Diamant Pauldron = Sie können die meisten Dinge in die Unterwerfung Schulter-ram, aber sie tun nicht, weil es noch ein bisschen weh tut. | Diamant-Stab = Gewinner des ‚teuersten Stange‘ ausgezeichnet. Es wird Ihnen seine Trophäen zeigen, wenn Sie fragen. Hergestellt in dem Prozessor. | Diamant-Dach = Vorschlagen mit einem Diamantring? PSH, wie etwa ein ganzes Dach von Diamanten gemacht ?! | Diamant-Dachinnenecke = Vorschlagen mit einem Diamantring? PSH, wie etwa ein ganzes Dach von Diamanten gemacht ?! | Diamantdachaußenecke = Vorschlagen mit einem Diamantring? PSH, wie etwa ein ganzes Dach von Diamanten gemacht ?! | Diamant-Platte = Kann in handwerklicher Fertigung oder als teuren Spiegel verwendet werden. Du bist so eitel. | Diamant-Treppe = Wenn Sie ein Haus mit diesen in ihnen haben Sie nie Treppe hinaufgehen müssen, um wieder- Ihr Butler Ihnen, sie stattdessen tragen wird. | Diamant Treppen Innenecke = Wenn Sie ein Haus mit diesen in ihnen haben Sie nie Treppe hinaufgehen müssen, um wieder- Ihr Butler Ihnen, sie stattdessen tragen wird. | Diamant Treppen Außenecke = Wenn Sie ein Haus mit diesen in ihnen haben Sie nie Treppe hinaufgehen müssen, um wieder- Ihr Butler Ihnen, sie stattdessen tragen wird. | Diamant-Schwert = Über das schärfste, was man sich vorstellen kann, es sei denn, Sie Cheddar reden (was man oft sind). | Diamant-Tisch = Die scharfen Kanten sind eine harte Lektion auf die Ellbogen auf den Tisch. | Dreck = Essentieller Trockenstoff für Schlammpastete. | Schmutz Platte = Zuerst machte man Schlammkuchen und jetzt bist du Schmutz Platten zu machen. Was kommt als nächstes?! | Schmutzhang = Als ich sagte, lässt etwas Spaß machen! „Macht ein Schmutzrutsche war nicht das erste, was in den Sinn kam.“ | Drecksteigung Innenecke = Als ich sagte 'las mal was lustiges machen!' dachte ich nicht gleich an eine Dreckrutsche. | Schmutz Steigung Äußeren Ecke = Als ich sagte, lässt etwas Spaß machen! „Macht ein Schmutzrutsche war nicht das erste, was in den Sinn kam.“ | Schmutz Treppe = Oh ... Schmutz Treppen nächsten. Ich habe nicht fragen sollen. | Schmutz Treppen Innenecke = Oh ... Schmutz Treppen nächsten. Ich habe nicht fragen sollen. | Schmutz Treppen Außenecke = Oh ... Schmutz Treppen nächsten. Ich habe nicht fragen sollen. | Getrocknet Leafi Blatt = Ein trockenes, ledrig Stück eines leafi, die Sie Ihren Gam-Gam erinnert. Dropped von Getrocknete Leafis. Gefunden in trockenen, geringen Niederschlägen Regionen der Welt. | Treibholz = Schau dir diese Stämme an. Glauben sie, dass sie einfach durch das Leben treiben können? Mehr wie 'Vagabundholz' als Treibholz, wenn du mich fragst. | Dustevil Staub = ACK! Ich glaube, ich einen Teil davon eingeatmet! Dropped von Dustevil. Gefunden in trockenen, geringen Niederschlägen Regionen der Welt. | Eau De Pigsy = Ein Schwelbrand Blick quer durch den Raum / Ein mysteriöser Duft durchzieht die Luft / Geben Sie in eine seng Trüffel Angelegenheit. Eau de Pigsy. | Eiertropfensuppe = Hey, wer fiel ein Ei in meiner Suppe? 150 Max Gesundheit 50% Fall Schadensresistenz | Eiersandwich = Wenn Sie hinter dem Knirschen der Schalen bekommen es eigentlich ziemlich lecker! 200 Max Gesundheit Kein Fallschaden | Erlenholz = Der Baum, von dem dieser kam, war alt, stattlich, erhaben - aber es war nach deiner Weise, so war es auch immer. | Erlenholz Blätter = Du hättest auch einfachere Blätter sammeln können, weißt du. | Erlenholz Setzling = Sogar alte Sachen waren einmal Babys. | Fehlerblock Behälter = A gewonnen Inventar aus einem Block, der in einem fehlerbehafteten Zustand war. Die Elemente aus dem gebrochenen Block haben zu diesem Inventar hinzugefügt. | Bagger = Ein handliches Werkzeug zum Nivellieren Bereich oder Herstellung massive rechteckige Löcher in der Seite des Buddies bauen. Zerstört einen rechteckigen Bereich mit niedrigem Tiere Blöcken. | Explosive Bombe = Flächenschaden, um Ihre Feinde und als Vergeltung gegen Freunde, die mess up Ihre Gebäude. | Extraktor = Benötigte Kohle zu extrahieren, Obsidian, Eisen, Diamanten und lumite Knoten in der Welt. Bessere Versionen existieren mit besserem Ausgang. | Ventilator = Ihre Freunde lieben die verrückten contraption Sie gebaut haben! * Flüstert * Vor allem, wenn sie in einer Grube am Ende der kochende Lava! | Fantasia De Leafi = Ich bin in einer grünen Fantasie / Der Wald flüstert in florale Töne verloren / I ausstrecken und streicheln Blatt / du bist immer bei mir. Fantasia de Leafi. | Feder = Es stellt sich heraus, dass Reptil Hühner wachsen wirklich weichen Federn! | Verwilderter Pigsy Pelz = Ich, dass Sie einen Pelzmantel wollten, aber man kann zumindest habe es zuerst gereinigt! Bank. Dropped von Feral Pigsy. Gefunden in dunklen, dichten und feuchten Regionen der Welt. | Bezifferten Kalkwand = High-End-Design, das wie ein Waschbrett verdoppelt. Wir als Gesellschaft haben auf diesen Moment gewartet! | Bezifferten Obsidian Wand = Mehr Goth als Rambeau. | Brandbombe = Manche Leute wollen einfach nur die Welt brennen zu sehen. | Feuerstelle = Oh, ich lasse ihn nur offene Feuer hier in der Mitte meines Stroh und Holz Haus.‘ | Feuerstelle Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie eine Feuerstelle herstellt. Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Feuerwiderstandstrank = Trinken Sie ein und dann zu Fuß, unversehrt, durch das Feuer. Sie sind die unverbrannt, die Mutter von Chizzards. Auswirkungen: Verringerung der Umwelteffekt um 90% - Reduzieren Sie DOT Schaden um 50% - | Fackel = Ein handliches Werkzeug für die Überprüfung der dunklen Höhlen, bevor in Kopf zuerst springen! Erstellt eine temporäre Lichtquelle auf Explosion. | Flip-Flop-Gatter = An jedem positiven Eingangsereignis wird der Ausgangszustand zwischen wahr / falsch umgeschaltet. | Blumentopf = Ein schöner Tontopf für alle Ihre Bedürfnisse Vergießen. | Kraft Bombe = Starten Sie und andere, auf eine ganz neue Ebene! ;) | Schmiede = Groß für Erzveredelung. Achten Sie darauf, um es auszuschalten, bevor Sie für den Urlaub verlassen. | Fossilien = Extrem faule Tiere, wie dieses, können von Schmutz und Stein bedeckt werden. | Freeze Bombe = Wow wow. blasen Sie nicht Ihre Sicherung, kühlen gerade nach unten. | Frostbeständigkeit Trank = Leben für eine Weile wie ein Walross tut; warm und in Schichten von blubber und pelt swaddled. Auswirkungen: Verringerung der Umwelteffekt um 90% - Reduzieren Sie DOT Schaden um 50% - | Frigid Pie = Ich denke, man könnte es zu kochen haben vergessen ... 150 Max Gesundheit Inverse Frostschäden | Frigid Sandwich = Sie hatte keine Zeit, es in der Mikrowelle vor der Arbeit zu knallen, so dass Sie nur essen es gefroren. 200 Max Gesundheit Inverse Frostschäden | Frigid Suppe = Wie Gazpacho, aber noch kälter! 150 Max Gesundheit 50% Frostbeständigkeit | Gaslampe = Crazy-helle Lampe für die Simulation von kleinen Sonnen oder Beleuchtung Fußballspielen. | Lebkuchen Kamin = Ich will nicht einmal die Logistik wissen, einen voll funktionsfähigen Lebkuchen Kamin mit. | Lebkuchen Tür = Geck, warum isst du meine Haustür? | Lebkuchen Laib = Nichts erinnert an Omas Haus wie ein warmes Laib Lebkuchen! 100 Max Gesundheit | Lebkuchen Dach = * * * Crunch Crunch * Yawh, tha ES gud luken RUF. * * * Crunch Crunch * | Lebkuchen Dach Inneneck = * * * Crunch Crunch * Yawh, tha ES gud luken RUF. * * * Crunch Crunch * | Lebkuchendach Aussenecke = *knusper* *knusper* Mhh, daf if ein gud auffehendes Daf. *knusper* *knusper* | Lebkuchen Treppe = Einfach ignorieren die Mattierung auf Ihre Schuhe. | Lebkuchentreppe Innenecke = Ignoriere einfach den Frost auf deinen Schuhen. | Lebkuchentreppe Aussenecke = Ignoriere einfach den Frost auf deinen Schuhen. | Lebkuchen Waffeldach Innenecke = Nichts schlägt den kalkhaltigen Geschmack von süßen Waffeln. | Lebkuchen Wafer Dachaußenecke = Nichts schlägt den kalkhaltigen Geschmack von Süßigkeiten-Wafern. | Lebkuchen Wand = Nun, wenn Sie Hunger bekommen kann man einfach essen Sie Ihre Wände! | Lebkuchen-Fenster = Go ahead, das Glas lecken. Ich weiß, du willst. | Glas = Wirf keine Steine, wenn du Glashäuser baust. | Glasplatte = Nicht fallen lassen. Wir finden niemals alle Bruchstücke. | Glas Neigung = Nur sicher sein, eine reichliche Versorgung mit Glasreiniger herum zu halten. | Glas Steigung Inneneck = Nur sicher sein, eine reichliche Versorgung mit Glasreiniger herum zu halten. | Glas Steigung Äußeren Ecke = Nur sicher sein, eine reichliche Versorgung mit Glasreiniger herum zu halten. | Glastreppen = Gehen Sie sehr sorgfältig diese Treppe. | Glastreppen Inneneck = Gehen Sie sehr sorgfältig diese Treppe. | Glastreppen Außenecke = Gehen Sie sehr sorgfältig diese Treppe. | Glob Of Goo = Zufällige Schmiere? Klingt Alchemie-ish. | Glühender Pilz = Es glüht um im Dunkeln zu lesen. Iss es für ein bisschen Gesundheit, oder verarbeite es zu tränken oder anderes. | Gold Brust = So aufwändig, es ist mehr wert als das, was Sie in sie setzen. Gefunden nur in Super-Bundles. | Goldene Trank = Machen Sie alle Ihre Freunde neidisch mit dem goldenen Glanz und Glitzern. Gibt dem Spieler einen goldenen Eitelkeit Effekt für 10 Minuten. | Goldenes Schwert = Wirklich mehr wie ein ‚Gilded‘ Schwert. Aber wer hat mich gebeten? | Goldene Wand = Sicher ist es nicht wirklich Gold, sondern dass es wertvoll Recht weniger macht keinen machen? | Grand Arctek Brust = Wenn Sie Bogen mögen, ist dies der Brust Sie suchen. | Grand Arctek Laterne = Ihre Haare sträuben sich, wenn Sie diese zu nahe kommen. | Grand Arctek Tisch = Schauen Sie wirklich beeindruckend, wenn den Worten: „Es ist angerichtet!“ | Grand Arctek Torch = Es ist nicht einige regelmäßige Licht, es ist eine magische zukunfts Fackel! Erhalten Sie es gerade. | Gras = Der Teppich der Natur. Es könnte dich überreden deine Schuhe auszuziehen. | Gras Platte = Sorta wie sod aber etwas dicker. | Grashang = Ein Grashang für alle Hügel braucht! | Grashang Inneneck = Ein Grashang für alle Hügel braucht! | Grashang Außeneck = Ein Grashang für alle Hügel braucht! | Gras Treppe = Eine perfekte Treppe zum Eingang zu Ihrem Kaninchenbau hovel. | Grasstreppe Innenecke = Eine perfekte Treppe für den Eingang zu deinem Kaninchenloch. | Grastreppe Aussenecke = Eine perfekte Treppe für den Eingang zu deinem Kaninchenloch. | Geriebene Ofenwand = Ich weiß nicht, über Sie, aber ich denke, diese Wand ziemlich Rost ist! | Grüne Geschenkschachtel = Perfektes Lager für all deine Kohle! | Grün Urlaub Licht = So hell und schön! | Grünes Turmalin Glas = Haben Sie den Glanz auf meinem grünen Turmalin gesehen? | Grumm Tempelgarten = Überall dort, wo Grumm die Blumen wachsen, die Lichter der Liebe und Kreativität pur Schimmer oben. Pflanze dieser Blumen wo immer Sie wollen den Geist der Kreativität, Fuß zu fassen. | Schießpulver = Denkst du, was ich denke? Verwenden Sie diese in Ihrem Müsli! Nur ein Scherz, sprengen Sachen! Gefunden in explosiven Dingen. | Hängender Stein Zeichen = Warum hängen Sie einfach so herum? | Erstarrte Lava = Zerbreche es in Stücke und tu sie in die Hosentasche an kalten Tagen. | Gehärtete Lava Boden = OMG Der Boden ist ACTUAL Lava! | Gehärtete Lava Inlay Wand = Nichts wie der Versuch, sich Verbrennungen dritten Grades zu beeindrucken jemand mit einer nonchalant Wand mager und zu geben. Glatt. | Gehärtete Lava Wand = Diese heiße Wand ist perfekt für Ihre Dampfsauna oder ein Doom Castle ™. | Gehärtet Stein Schwert Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie gehärtete Holz Schwerter Handwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Hölzernes Schwert = Das kann nicht so har-Aua! das tat weh... | Frequentiert Tür = Nichts, was ein wenig Schleifpapier, ein frischer Anstrich und ein Exorzismus konnte nicht beheben. | Frequentierte Boden = Achten Sie auf Ihren Schritt auf diesen faulen, wackelig, marode Dielen. | Frequentiert Grabstein = Tomb es angeht, dieser Grabstein ist ein spooky Zeichen. | Geisterlampe = Geister Sconce ist mehr Spaß zu sagen, aber das klingt anmaßend. | Frequentierte Kürbis = Legen Sie auf der Veranda Kinder zu verscheuchen oder anziehen Kürbis-Gewürz-Fanatiker. | Frequentiert Dach = Das Dach wird durch seine Gothic-Phase. | Frequentierte Dach Inneneck = Das Dach wird durch seine Gothic-Phase. | Frequentierte Dachaußenecke = Das Dach wird durch seine Gothic-Phase. | Geistertreppe = Die temperamentvolle Treppe ich je gesehen habe. | Frequentierte Treppe Innenecke = Die temperamentvolle Treppe ich je gesehen habe. | Frequentierte Treppe Außenecke = Die temperamentvolle Treppe ich je gesehen habe. | Geistersteinmauer = Sie nicht die Wände berühren, und nicht fragen, wo diese Flecken kam. | Frequentierte Wand = Wenn diese Wände sprechen könnten ... wäre es wahrscheinlich nur eine Menge zu schreien sein. | Heilendes Leuchtfeuer = Es hat heilende Eigenschaften und es ist ein Leuchtfeuer! Aber warte, da ist noch mehr: Warte... schon Gut, ich vergaß, das war es eigentlich. | Gesundheit Regenerationstrank = Es ist wie ein Heiltrank aus einem winzigen, kleinen Teetasse trinken. Schick! | Versteckter Tempel Akzent = G'day, Kumpel ... sorry, ich weiß nicht, was ein versteckter Tempel Akzent klingt. | Versteckte Tempel Zubehörbündel = Alle Zubehörteile müssen Sie Ihre Tempel, in einer Vielzahl von geschmackvollen und anspruchsvollen Tönen von Gold, Gold und mehr Gold schmücken. Enthält Rezepte, vorgefertigte Elemente und einen Bonus Maya-Brust! | Versteckter Tempel Altar = Es ist wie ein Tisch, aber schwerer und schwerer zu bewegen. | Versteckte Tempel Bündel = Geschnitzte Steinblöcke ideal für Gebäude, das vierte Tempel Sie schon immer wollten. | Versteckter Tempel Stuhl = Ein schöner Platz zum Sitzen und Luft holt nach an die Spitze der Schläfe zu klettern. | Versteckte Tempel Brust = Pro-Tipp - Sie Ihre verborgenen Tempel Brust nicht so gut versteckt, dass man es nicht wieder finden kann. | Versteckte Tempeltür = Für eine massive Steintür, ist es überraschend leicht zu öffnen. | Versteckte Tempel Glyphe Wand = Es sagt: ‚Das Ende ist nahe.‘ Oh, Moment mal, geschweige denn - ich glaube, das ist nur Quadrate und Dreiecke. | Versteckter Tempel Becher = So schön! Speichern Sie diese für die Phantasie Parteien. | Versteckte Tempel Verzierte Bündel = Diese exotischen geschnitzt Blöcke sind mit ... türkis verziert? Turkoys? Recht blaue Felsen. Enthält Rezepte, vorgefertigte Blöcke und einen Bonus Maya-Brust! | Verstecktes Tempeldach = Erstellen Sie ein erstaunliches Dach für Ihren Tempel ... oder eine Rampe all diese Treppen zu vermeiden. | Versteckte Tempel Dach Und Treppen Bundle = Kein Tempel ist ohne ca. 200 Treppen komplett ... und genug Rampen klettern, sie zu vermeiden. Enthält Rezepte, vorgefertigte Blöcke und einen Bonus Maya-Brust! | Versteckte Tempel Schlange Akzent = Vergessen Sie nicht, Rambeau zu bringen. Nein, wir werden nicht, ihn zu opfern - wir genau wie der Typ! Meine Güte. | Versteckte Tempel Treppe = Wenn Ihr Tempel mit 500 Treppen gebaut wird, ist jeder Tag Beintag! | Versteckte Tempel Super Bundle = Für den Tempelbauer, der will sie alle! Enthält alles, was in dem anderen vier versteckten Tempeln Bundles, mit dem doppelten vorgefertigten Blockanzahl, die Materialien Eckpunkte für beiden versteckten Tempel Pläne und ein versteckten Tempel Schwert zu bauen! | Verstecktes Tempel Schwert = Sicherlich ist es nicht immer noch scharf nach all diesem y-Owww !. | Versteckter Tempel Tisch = Sicher, es kommt mit all den Schrauben, die Sie benötigen, aber die Anweisungen sind in Hieroglyphen! | Versteckter Tempel Thron = Der perfekte Stuhl für zu opfern ... Komfort für Stil. | Versteckte Tempel Fackel = Nichts sagt ‚versteckten Tempel‘ wie ein gut beleuchteten Eingang. Warte ab... | Versteckter Tempel Falltür = Wenn Ihr Tempel für Verkabelung, denken Sie daran, die Schalter die Falltür öffnet. Sie möchte nicht die falsche LEVERRRRRR nutzen zu können! | Versteckte Tempel Trim = Die orange Töne machen Ihre Opfer Kammer wirklich das Gefühl, warm und einladend! | Versteckte Tempel Türkis Trim = Die türkise Farbe kontrastiert wirklich gut mit Farben wie Purpur, razzmatazz, dunkelrot, braun ... etwas blutähnlichen, wirklich. | Versteckte Tempelwand = Eine einfache Wand perfekt für Stammes-Tempel überragt. | Urlaub Haustier Hut = Ihr Haustier Pigsy bei Ihnen grell, aber er liebt es heimlich. | Gehörnte Melone = Überraschenderweise hat die gehörnte Form dieser Frucht dich nicht davon abgehalten, sie zu essen. Ich bin besorgt. +10 Maximale Ausdauer Kann zu Samen verarbeitet werden. | Kiwano Samen = Um diese Samen weniger Melone-Choly im Sonnenlicht, in der Nähe von Wasser und auf Ackerboden. | Eis = Obwohl du normalerweise jeden Block leckst, mach das nicht bei dem hier. | Eishang = Sloper Vorsicht! | Igneous Blockwand = Ideal für Ihre kraken großen Aquarium! | Magmagestein = Nach dem Gehen auf diesen, für eine Weile, bemerken Sie Ihre Füße sind Baby-weich! | Igneous Dach = Es ist für ein Aquarium, sagten sie. Sie können nicht ein Dach aus ihm machen, sagten sie. | Igneous Dach Inneneck = Es ist für ein Aquarium, sagten sie. Sie können nicht ein Dach aus ihm machen, sagten sie. | Igneous Dachaußenecke = Es ist für ein Aquarium, sagten sie. Sie können nicht ein Dach aus ihm machen, sagten sie. | Igneous Wand = Igneous? Ähnliches Ingenious, amiright? | Industrie-Fan = Ich glaube nicht, dass ich meine Finger in diesem einen bleiben würde. | Industrieller Hebel = ZIEH AM HEBEL! | Infundierter Kristall = Ein Kristall, der mit Energie durch die Flammen der Schmiede infundiert ist. Heiß auf die Berührung. | Inverter-Gate = Invert-Blöcke empfangen ein Wahr / Falsch-Ereignis und ein invertierter Ausgang Booleschen Wert. | Eisen Armschutz = Sie nahm diese aus und erkannte sie den ganzen Tag Ihre Arme BUFF gemacht heben! | Eisenbarren = Perfekt für deine Barrensammlung oder um haltbare Waffen und Rüstungen zu machen. Verhüttet im Hochofen. | Eisenstab-Tür = Stark selbst würde genehmigen. | Eisenstangen = Übergeben Sie nicht gehen, sammeln keine 200 Stein. | Eisen Brustschildlein = Lassen Sie sich nicht diese nass oder Sie werden die Stahlwolle haben herausbrechen. | Eisenstuhl = Schwer ist die Krone von denen, die auf dem Eisen-Stuhl sitzen. Sie wissen, können Sie es immer nur ausziehen, wenn sie den Hals weh. Ok, ok, nur ein Vorschlag. Meine Güte. | Eisenzaun = Ein kleines post-apokalyptischer, ein wenig schick modern. Ihr Stil verwirrt mich. | Eisen Feuerstelle = Ich würde nicht berühren, wenn ich du wäre. | Eisentor = Öffnen und Schließen dieses in der Hitze des Sommers können grausame und ungewöhnliche Strafe in Betracht gezogen werden. | Eisen Leggins = Sie klingen wie ein Roboter mit diesen auf Stampfen herum. Cool! | Eisen Bergbau Zelle = Leistungszelle durch geschmolzenes Eisen getankt. Bewahren Sie weit von Ihrer sorgfältig arrangierte Sammlung von öligen Lappen. | Eisenerz = Brenne diesen Stein im Hochofen ab um an seine saftigen Innereien zu kommen. Gefunden in Knollen einige Schichten tief in der Erde. | Eisen Pauldron = Sie haben gelernt, auf die harte Art und Weise klar von Magnetit zu lenken, während diese zu tragen. | Eisenstange = Perfekt für Tier / Mensch-Stafetten! Auch in den Möbeln Crafting verwendet. Hergestellt in dem Prozessor. | Eisendach = Vergessen Sie nicht, regelmäßig Rost weg anzuwenden. | Eisen Dachinnenecke = Vergessen Sie nicht, regelmäßig Rost weg anzuwenden. | Eisen Dachaußenecke = Vergessen Sie nicht, regelmäßig Rost weg anzuwenden. | Eisenplatte = Schwere Halbblöcke aus Eisen. Tropfen auf Räuber, wenn deine Eltern in den Urlaub fahren und vergessen Sie zu Hause. | Eisentreppe = Gehen Sie sie sehr sorgfältig, Sie wirklich nicht Ihre Zehen auf diese Stummel wollen. | Eisentreppe Innenecke = Begehe sie sehr vorsichtig, du willst wirklich nicht deine Zehen an denen stoßen. | Eisentreppen Außenecke = Gehen Sie sie sehr sorgfältig, Sie wirklich nicht Ihre Zehen auf diese Stummel wollen. | Eisenschwert = Schwer, langlebig und abgehackt. | Eisen Tisch = Ruft Rost über alle Ihre Nahrung, aber Sie können nur Leute sagen, es ist viel, viel Cayenne. | Eisenwand = Sie haben eine tägliche Tetanusimpfung erforderlich, da Sie Ihr Haus aus diesen hergestellt. Gedreht? Sie absetzbar völlig in diesem Jahr erfüllt! | Janky Holzboden = Das Knarren wird dafür sorgen, niemand auf Sie schleicht. | Ruckelt Sandwich = Ein wenig schwer zu kauen, aber es ist die Mühe wert. 200 Max Gesundheit | Entsorgter Datenchip = Look, I never asked to be so closely connected with him, but I guess I have no choice. Bummer. | Entsorgter Datenchip = Sometimes as I check out the land, my thoughts turn to that big moon in the sky and then I feel weird. I don’t know why. :/ | Entsorgter Datenchip = I asked him about making another like me, since he’s totally boresville, but he mumbled something about not having enough ‘arc’. Lame. | Entsorgter Datenchip = He should have never taught me about this haiku thing: Trapped with this loser / No one to talk to these days / Pigsy doesn’t count | Entsorgter Datenchip = Haiku 2: What are you building / Out of earth sandstone and wood / I hope it’s a lounge | Entsorgter Datenchip = Hmmm. Some days have a different quality to them. Heard some scary things, but didn’t see anything. *grabs blankie* | Entsorgter Datenchip = I tried to tell him: people in thatch houses shouldn’t throw firebombs. I hate being right all the time :/ | Entsorgter Datenchip = He’s been working with iron more. Must be a guy thing. | Entsorgter Datenchip = When he’s not looking, I like to shoot a sapling into the ground somewhere. Just call me ‘Pixi Cragwoodseed”. 8D | Entsorgter Datenchip = Seriously, I never thought we’d be goo-hunting for so long. Disgusting! He’s like a man possessed. | Entsorgter Datenchip = Always hunting goo / Can life get any better? / Note my sarcasm | Entsorgter Datenchip = Okay, I’ll admit. His latest invention is actually pretty fun to play with. I told him to make an icy path and then put one on the end and I think I even saw him smile when he tried it out heh. | Große Trank = So viel Trank zu trinken! Sie werden nicht hungrig später wette ich. Heilt die meisten Ihres Lebens. | Laurel Grundgesteinwand = Ein stattliches Design, für die liebe zu Wedel zur Schau stellt. Wedel Liebhaber vereinigt euch! | Lava = Pefekt um so zu tun als ob 'der Boden Lava is', im ernst! | Leafi Blatt = Ein Blatt wächst auf Leafi. Art wie ein Fingernagel. Brutto. | Leder = Das Wesen, das diese fallen gelassen war offensichtlich in Lederverarbeitung. Verwenden Sie dieses für Rüstung und Zusammenbinden Fertigkeiten. | Leder Armschutz = Low-End-Armschutz für, wenn Sie etwas brauchen ‚sehr weh, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen.‘ | Leder Brustschildlein = Kinda wie ein cooler Motorradjacke, außer Sie es selbst gemacht und es ist ziemlich janky und Sie kein Motorrad haben. | Leder-Leggings = Chaps. Diese sind im Allgemeinen Kap. | Leder Pauldron = Mach einen Brutto nassen Ton, wenn Sie es abzulösen Schulter. | LED = LED-Blöcke werden ein- und ausgeschaltet, wenn sie ein Wahr / Falsch-Eingabe-Ereignis empfangen. Ihre Farbe kann auch so konfiguriert werden. | Legendäres Goldenes Schwert = Ein legendäres Schwert für eine legendäre Person. Zeigen Sie, wie man wirklich wertvoll Sie sind. Vergoldet in goldenen Metallen, durch lumite verstärkt. | Salatsaatgut = Salat sehen, was dieser Samen uns zur Verfügung stellt. Braucht Sonnenlicht, Wasser und Ackerboden zu wachsen. | Licht Lumite Wand = Der gute Zwilling. Er wird nicht in Ihrem Essen spucken. Könnte sein. | Seerosenblatt = Sie haben einen plötzlichen Drang, ein Pellet zu essen. | Kalkstein = Natur Kaffeefilter. | Kalksteinsockel = Ich weiß, dass Sie wie ich, aber mich nicht auf ein Podest gestellt. Ernst! Ich habe Angst vor Höhen :( | Kalksteindach = Römische Dächer bleiben nicht lange an ihrem Ort. | Kalksteindach Innenecke = Römische Dächer bleiben nicht lange an ihrem Ort. | Kalksteindach Aussenecke = Römische Dächer bleiben nicht lange an ihrem Ort. | Kalksteinplatte = noch schneidet sie in der Mitte hat es nicht wie Kalk schmecken. | Kalkstein Hang = Die Sägeblätter sind immer ein wenig langweilig aus Schneiden all diesen Stein. | Kalkstein Steigung Inneneck = Die Sägeblätter sind immer ein wenig langweilig aus Schneiden all diesen Stein. | Kalkstein Steigung Außeneck = Die Sägeblätter sind immer ein wenig langweilig aus Schneiden all diesen Stein. | Kalkstein Treppe = Ich habe gehört, Sie Kalkstein mögen. | Kalksteintreppe Innenecke = I hörte du magst Kalkstein. | Kalksteintreppe Aussenecke = I hörte du magst Kalkstein. | Kalksteinwand = Über weite Strecken der Isolation sind Sie auf die zweifelhafte Idee anstelle von Kalk mit Kalkstein Ihre Tortilla Suppe Würze. Pigsy mochte es zumindest. | Logikgatter = Logikblöcke können Auswertungen auf 2 Eingängen und einen Ausgang true / false-Ausgang durchzuführen. Logikgatter kann so konfiguriert werden, um entweder auf zu betreiben numerische oder true / false-Eingänge | Beute Spawner = In Ordnung, epische Beute! Oh, es ist nur Schmutz blockiert ... | L'rockster = Sie schieben mich weg / Und doch kann ich meine Kralle nicht verlassen / Hold / Wissen / mein Herz auf das Meer riechen. L'Rockster. | Lumit = Ein äußerst seltenes Mineral besaß Kraft, Haltbarkeit und eine charmante Persönlichkeit. Sehr tief in der Welt versteckt. | Lumit Armschützer = Diese verstärkten Arme können einen 3-Zeiger mit 100% Genauigkeit schießen! Unglaubliche Verteidigung! | Lumit Brustplatte = Du fühlst dich wie ein Superheld wenn du es trägst, aber dann bemerkst du das deine Schnürsenkel seit geraumer Zeit offen sind. Unglaubliche Verteidigung! | Lumite Stuhl = Glauben Sie, jemand wird bemerke ich ihn fallen gelassen? | Lumite Tür = Eine perfekte lila Tür für Ihren perfekten lila Palast. | Lumite Leggings = Sie haben es geschafft. Sie haben das perfekte Paar Hosen in Handarbeit! Err, sieht aus wie Sie Taschen vergessen. Titanic Verteidigung, aber! | Lumite Bergbau Zelle = Die konzentrierte Kraft des lumite kurbelt den Fehdehandschuh auf Hochtouren! Mines so ziemlich alles, und pronto! | Lumiterz = Super-wertvoll einmal veredelt! Im Moment ist es irgendwie was auch immer. Werfen Sie es in den Hochofen zum veredeln. Gefunden als Knollen wirklich Super-tief in der Erde. | Lumite Pauldron = Bürsten und Zahnseiden Ihre Zähne zu ungünstigen Zeiten, sondern bieten stellare Verteidigung! | Lumite Stange = Der Stab sie alle und in der Dunkelheit binden sie zu herrschen. Hergestellt in dem Prozessor. | Lumite Dach = Es ist eine sehr instabile Ressource von Roh-evil-infundiert-Energie und Sie haben ein Dach aus ihm heraus. Beeindruckend. | Lumite Dach Inneneck = Es ist eine sehr instabile Ressource von Roh-evil-infundiert-Energie und Sie haben ein Dach aus ihm heraus. Beeindruckend. | Lumite Dachaußenecke = Es ist eine sehr instabile Ressource von Roh-evil-infundiert-Energie und Sie haben ein Dach aus ihm heraus. Beeindruckend. | Lumite Platte = Wenn ein vollständiger Block einfach zu viel ist, verwenden Sie diese. | Lumite Treppe = Diese Treppen sind nicht zum Klettern gedacht. Schauen Sie einfach und aalen sich in ihrer ganzen Pracht. | Lumite Treppe Innenecke = Diese Treppen sind nicht zum Klettern gedacht. Schauen Sie einfach und aalen sich in ihrer ganzen Pracht. | Lumite Treppe Außenecke = Diese Treppen sind nicht zum Klettern gedacht. Schauen Sie einfach und aalen sich in ihrer ganzen Pracht. | Lumit Schwert = Es ist fast unfair das Ding mit in den Kampf mitzunehmen. | Lumite Tisch = Die Strahlung dient gleichzeitig als Kostwärmer! | Lumite Wand = Ein einziger Fehltritt könnte Ihre gesamte lumite Burg führen implodieren ... Aber sehen! Es ist so schön. | Magnetit = Du fühlst deine Schlüssel werden von diesen Felsen angezogen. Whoa! Könnte im Werkzeugbau nützlich sein. Gefunden in flacheren Höhlen. | Verfilzte Nadeln = Eine federnde Bodenabbedeckung. Du hast Angst, auf ihr rumzuspringen, aus Angst vor Grubenfallen. | Mayan Dach Inneneck = Erstellen Sie ein erstaunliches Dach für Ihren Tempel ... oder eine Rampe all diese Treppen zu vermeiden. | Mayan Dachaußenecke = Erstellen Sie ein erstaunliches Dach für Ihren Tempel ... oder eine Rampe all diese Treppen zu vermeiden. | Maya Treppe Innenecke = Wenn Ihr Tempel mit 500 Treppen gebaut wird, ist jeder Tag Beintag! | Maya Treppe Außenecke = Wenn Ihr Tempel mit 500 Treppen gebaut wird, ist jeder Tag Beintag! | Mittelalterliche Banner Wand = Royal und die königlich. Ein Wandteppich, solange die Geschichte der Burg. | Mittelalterlicher Ziegel Einsatz Wand = mit den feinsten Medieval Insekten gefertigt. Oh, warten Sie, was ist ein Einsatz „?“ | Mittelalterliche Mauer = Ein authentisches Stück mittelalterlichen Mauerwerk riss gerade von einem Hause der Familie für Ihr Gebäude braucht. | Mittelalterliche Teppich Treppen = Sie werden darauf vorbereitet sein, wenn eine Parade von Promis fragt Ihre Burg Treppe aufzusteigen. | Mittelkette = * Singen * Ketten-Ketten-Chayayayayayn | Mittelalterlicher Stuhl = Serfs, Diener und Adel gleichermaßen nichts dagegen stundenlang in diesem bequemen Stuhl warten. | Mittelalterliche Kronleuchter = Harter Stahl; weiches Wachs. 100% Licht. | Mittelalterliche Brust = Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie einsperren keine seltsamen Gefährten in grünen Hauben fern zu halten. | Mittelwand Crest = Was geschah mit der Familie mit dem Fuzzy-rosa Pantoffeln Kamm? | Mittelaterliche Tür = Halt die Tür auf! Halt die Tür... | Mittelalterlicher Kamin = Wer braucht Zentralheizung, wenn Sie dies in Ihrem Schloss haben? | Mittelalterliche Lampe = Ich doth meine Neigungen in Richtung Lampe verkünden. | Mittelalterliches Dach = Ein starkes Dach für eine starke Zeit. Offenbar war sie regt von Pfeilen gemacht. | Dachmittel Inneneck = Ein starkes Dach für eine starke Zeit. Offenbar war sie regt von Pfeilen gemacht. | Mittelalterliche Dachaußenecke = Mittelalterliche Dachaußenecke | Mittelalterliche Piekenwand = Der eine Block an dem du irgendwie immer deinen Schienbein stößt. | Mittelalterliche Treppe = Das Knarren Holz gibt Ihnen immer weg, wenn Sie schleichen spät nach der Hexenverbrennung in. | Mittelalterliche Treppe Innenecke = Das Knarren Holz gibt Ihnen immer weg, wenn Sie schleichen spät nach der Hexenverbrennung in. | Mittelalterliche Treppe Außenecke = Ein starkes Dach für eine starke Zeit. Offenbar war sie regt von Pfeilen gemacht. | Mittelalterlich Super Bundle = Mittelalterliche Materialien perfekt Ihre Herrschaft aufzubauen! Enthält Rezepte und vorgefertigte Blöcke! | Mittelalterliche Schalter = Wenn Sie Probleme mit diesem Schalter haben, rufen Sie einfach die mittelalterlichen Elektriker. | Mittelalterliches Schwert = Wer dachte, dies nicht aus irgendeiner Stein gezogen werden könnte, darf kein Gauntlet gehabt haben. | Mittelalterlicher Tisch = Sie können sie zusammen, aber das könnte bedeuten, Ihr Fest zu teilen. | Mittelalterlicher Thron = Korrektur, es ist ein Spiel mit Thronen. | Mittelalterliche Fackel = Tis von allergrößter von beleuchtet, kin | Medium Trank = Heutzutage werden diese in der Regel ‚kleine‘ genannt. Heilt eine annehmbare Menge des Lebens. | Melone Pie = Süß, Saftig, Stachelig. Owch. 100 Max Ausdauer Giftresistenz | Melone Sandwich = Huh, Wer hätte gedacht? 200 Max Gesundheit 100 Max Stamina | Geschmolzenes Wachs = Sicher nicht so stark wie die Familienbande, aber stark genug, um Grundstoffe miteinander zu verbinden. Hergestellt im Hochofen. | Mineralwasser = Fülle es ab und verkaufe es als unglauchbliches Premium! | Miru Auge = Es ist wie ein warmer, gummi Marmor. Brutto! | Mob Spawner = Wenn Sie jemals von einem Dinge an der Umlegen eines Schalters diese Maschine für Sie bekommen zerfleischt haben will! | Mokka Herbstholz Blätter = Blätter die nach Kaffee riechen! Du denkst zumindest, die tun das. Du warst ein lange Zeit hier draußen, das weißt du. | Melasse = Die klebrig, klebrig, köstlich Flüssigkeit des Lebens. | Schimmel = Ah der Geruch, es ist berauschend! Wer ist für einen Blauschimmelkäse-Salat? | Mosaic Marokkanische Wand = Du rockin den marokkanischen Look. | Moos = Ich bin sicher, dass du etwas damit machen kannst, richtig? | Moos Fackel = Rauchig und lässt nur sehr wenig Licht. Es wäre etwas romantisch sein, wenn Sie waren nicht die ganze Zeit zu husten. | Moosig Pflasterstein = Für diesen Blick ‚haben nicht die Dusche im Alter geschrubbt‘! | Moosig Cobblestone Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie moosigen Pflasterstein Handwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Moosig Leafi Blatt = EW- es ist wirklich klebrig. Dropped von Mossy Leafi. Gefunden in geringer Höhe, hohe Niederschläge Bereichen der Welt. | Moosiger Trauerweidenholz Stamm = Moosige Trauerweidenholz Stamm? | Schlamm = Perfekt um die Poren zu reinigen. | Pilzpastete = Auch bekannt als Pilz pie, aber dieser Name ist nicht so appetitlich. 150 Max Gesundheit Heilung über Zeit | Pilz Sandwich = Nicht fragen, wo die Pilze kamen aus - Sie nicht wissen wollen. 200 Max Gesundheit Heilung über Zeit | Natursteinpfad = Es ist nur natürlich, dass Sie diesen Weg basteln würde. | Nummernvergleich Gatter = Vergleichen Sie die Zahlenwerte von 2 Eingängen und einen Ausgang true / false basierend auf einem konfigurierbaren Betrieb. | Nummernblock = Nummernblocks Ausgabe Zahlencode Ereignisse, wenn sie mit interagierten werden. | Obsidian = Es ist wie, wie viel schwärzer könnte das sein? Die Antwort ist, gar nicht. Kein schwarz mehr. Raffiniert aus Obsidian Erz im Hochofen. | Obsidian Armschutz = Fingerabdrücke wirklich die glänzende Oberfläche verunstalten. | Obsidian Brustschildlein = Armprints überall! | Obsidian Mauer = Sie gestapelt diese unglaublich wertvolle Ressource bis Sie sich von der Außenwelt vor den Schrecken zu schützen. Fühlen Sie sich gut über sich selbst? Huh? | Obsidian Stuhl = Nicht der bequemste Stuhl, den man gesehen haben, aber Sie sehen so cool, wenn man in ihm sitzen! | Obsidian Tür = Dunkel. Brüten. Nun, das ist eine Tür. | Obsidian Zaun = Zu rutschig zu klettern. Perfekt für diejenigen, Leafi Hooligans in Schach zu halten. | Obsidian Boden = Genau wie auf einem Haifisch schwarzen, glänzenden Augen zu Fuß. (schaudern) | Obsidian Gate = Die Art Tor würde man erwarten, auf einem Friedhof zu finden. Gruselig. | Obsidian Leggings = Ich weiß nicht, ob die Verteidigung wert ist, die alle toeprints abreiben. | Obsidian Bergbau Zelle = Lösen der Kraft von Obsidian in dieser Zelle können Sie Ihren Weg in gefährlicheren Gegenden Mine und Wasser zu sammeln. | Obsidianerz = Welch Schätze erwarten uns im seinem inneren? Oh warte, die Beschreibung hat es ja schon gesagt :( Gefunden in Knollen in flachen Höhlen. | Obsidian Pauldron = Ugh, das nahm einen ganzen Handabdruck auf! Ist das wirklich ein earprint !? Wo ist das Poliertuch? | Obsidian Stab = Viele Leute nicht zu schätzen wissen, wie schwer es ist, eine Stange aus Obsidian zu machen. Ich bin einer dieser Menschen. im Prozessor verarbeitet. | Obsidian Dach = Schließlich können Sie die gotische Kathedrale machen Sie schon immer geträumt! | Obisdiandach Innenecke = Endlich kannst du deine gotische Kathedrale bauen von der träumst. | Obsidiandach Aussenecke = Endlich kannst du deine gotische Kathedrale bauen von der träumst. | Obsidian Platte = Ein handlicher Block von Obsidian. Braucht häufige Polieren Alle Graphiken zu entfernen. | Obsidian Treppe = PFUI! Abdrücke auf meiner Obsidian Treppe auch ?! * Poliert kräftig * | Obsidiantreppe Innenecke = UFF! Fußabdrücke auch auf meinen Obsidiantreppen?! *polier vehement* | Obsidiantreppe Aussenecke = UFF! Fußabdrücke auch auf meinen Obsidiantreppen?! *polier vehement* | Obsidian Schwert = Es wäre so cool aussehende, wenn es nicht für alle diese thumbprints ist. | Obsidian Tisch = Holen Sie die Ellbogen vom Tisch. Sie werden wisch Spuren hinterlassen! | Achteck Diamantwand = Und du sagst octagons war nur gut für die Stopp-Schilder, ha! | Alter Datenchip = He expects me to sit and listen to his rants all day and I’d rather go and eat worms. >:( | Alter Datenchip = Feeling emo today. :'( Why did he create me? Just to have someone else trapped here? | Alter Datenchip = The more he invents, the more I feel my mind open up. There’s synergy there I think. Somehow. | Alter Datenchip = Ok. Trying to keep my temper. He’s bossing me around and being totally intolerable. He’s not my dad! >:( Well, he is kinda, but you know what I mean. | Alter Datenchip = Why did he program me with the urge to keep a digital journal? Weirdo. Or maybe I’m the weird one to keep writing in it. Heavy. :/ | Alter Datenchip = He upgraded me with a new power cell. The first time I ripped a chunk of bedrock out of the wall, our pet Pigsy just about fainted. Lulz! 8D | Alter Datenchip = He’s mumbling to himself a lot lately. Well, more than usual at least. He keeps staring into the sky. | Alter Datenchip = I don't agree with his latest plan. This is serious! He's trying to change someone's life forever! I have to convince him to stop. | Alter Datenchip = /POWER ON . . . /SYSTEM CHECK . . . /CORRUPTED DATA PRESENT. . . /DATA RECOVERY INITIATING. | Alter Datenchip = I'm trapped. I'm alone I think. Something really bad must have happened. I wish I could remember! | Alter Datenchip = We found this crazy rock today; it's like the king of all the minerals! I feel powered-up just by being around it. | Alter Datenchip = Dude, he totally just slipped on a banana peel. Is he for real? I thought that only happened in movies! LOL! | Alter Datenchip = Analysis: Pigsy - Not the brightest animal but has a lot of heart. You should see it defend itself! Known resources: sinew, bone, hooves, leather. | Alter Datenchip = Analysis: Leafi - Scaredycat! This thing hightails it at the drop of a hat (assuming you have a hat to drop). Known resources: vines, sinew, bone. | Alter Datenchip = Analysis: Rockster - This is one tough dood. Can really defend itself and it hits pretty hard. Known resources: Rockster rock, mud, water, magnets. | Alter Datenchip = Analysis: Chizzard - Weirdo. Can fly for short periods of time somehow. Creeps me out. Known resources: crystal shards, brown mushroom, feathers. | Alter Datenchip = Analysis: Miru - Oh my car! So scary! Mostly underground I think. Can blind you if you're not careful! Known resources: Miru eye, iron ore, glowing mushroom. | Alter Datenchip = Analysis: Warmworm - Almost fooled me there! Spews lava all around because it's a horrible creation. Known resources: Warmworm tooth, fossils, lava! | Alter Datenchip = Analysis: Spectre - No joking, this thing is dangerous. I don't even want to think about the damage it could do. Known resources: gunpowder, goo. | Alter Datenchip = Analysis: ?? - I saw it once. Deep, deep in the world. I wished I hadn't. We should leave it alone. Known resources: ?? | Opaleszierende Keramik-Wand = Macht Sie das Gefühl, dass Sie nur eine kleine Perle in einem großen ole Muschel sind. | Orange Block Of Goo = * Blinzelt Etikett * Warnung zu lesen: Socken Orange nach längeren Springen verwandeln. | Ziersteinmauer = Die unzähligen Stunden in dieser Welt zu überleben haben Sie recht tüchtig arbeiten Stein. | Ziersteinmauer Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie Ziersteinmauern Handwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Zier Wirbel Steinmauer = Die Wirbel repräsentieren Ihre innere Unruhe und sind im Grunde ein Schrei nach Aufmerksamkeit. | Zier Wirbel Steinmauer Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie eine Zier Swirl Wand machen! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Dörrholz = Es lugt nach deinem Eistee. | Dörrige Blätter = Trockene, dornige Blätter nur dazu da dir zu zeigen wie gut du es hast. | Patinadach = Jeden Morgen polierst du bis zum Kupfernem Glanz, jeden Nachmittag sieht es so aus. Du findest schon heraus werde das macht. | Patinadach Innenecke = Jeden Morgen polierst du bis zum Kupfernem Glanz, jeden Nachmittag sieht es so aus. Du findest schon noch heraus, wer das macht. | Patinadach Aussenecke = Jeden Morgen polierst du bis zum Kupfernem Glanz, jeden Nachmittag sieht es so aus. Du findest schon heraus werde das macht. | Patinawand = Ohh, du hast die brandneue Wand im Regen gelassen und nun sieh was geschehen ist! Deswegen können wir keine schönen Wände haben. | Gipfelstein = Dieser Stein hat eigentlich Höhenangst aber die Plattentektonik tat ihr übriges, und nun ist es gebunden. | Peakstone-Platte = Peakstone halbiert war überraschend viel schwieriger, als ich dachte. | Peakstone Neigung = Die Berggipfel waren nicht prekär genug, so dass Sie dachten, Sie einige steile Steigungen dort oben werfen würde. | Peakstone Steigung Inneneck = Die Berggipfel waren nicht prekär genug, so dass Sie dachten, Sie einige steile Steigungen dort oben werfen würde. | Gipfelsteinsteigung Aussenecke = Die Berggipfel waren nicht prekär genug, also dachten Sie, dass Sie dort einige steile Neigungen werfen würden. | Peakstone-Treppe = Für diejenigen, die ihre Wanderungen durch die Natur wie eine Treppe zu haben! | Peakstone Treppe Innenecke = Für diejenigen, die ihre Wanderungen durch die Natur wie eine Treppe zu haben! | Gipfelsteintreppe Aussenecke = Für diejenigen, die ihre Natur lieben, können Sie Treppen haben! | Kiesel Kiesel = Pebble reibt sich die Klaue über die glatte Oberfläche, wenn er besorgt ist. Dropped von Pebble. Gefunden in den Küstengebieten der Welt. | Bilderrahmen = Gestalten Sie Ihre Erinnerungen an Triumph auf dem Wand Sie für die Nachwelt wissen! | Kuchen = Wir sind nicht sicher, was drin ist, aber schauen sie eine Kruste hat! 150 Max Gesundheit 50 Max Stamina | Schweinchen Mist = Nein, es ist nicht unanständig, es ist natürlich! Verwenden es als Grunddünger für Getreide. | Platzdeckchen = Ein Ort für Ihre Artikel und eine Matte für Ihren Platz! | Pflug = Perfekt für das schlecht geeignet Land in ein perfektes Zuhause für Ihre Pflanzen zu konvertieren. Wird für Ackerland prep. | Gift Bombe = Ein explosiver Behälter von toxischen Stoffen. Außerhalb der Reichweite von Kindern auf. | Giftresistenz Trank = Widerstehen Sie die Auswirkungen von Gift! Die Schadensart nicht die Band. Auswirkungen: Verringerung der Umwelteffekt um 90% - Reduzieren Sie DOT Schaden um 50% - | Druckplatte = Druckplatten Ausgang ein Wahr / Falsch-Ereignis, wenn sie entweder durch eine auf sie, oder einen Block darüber gesetzt Einheit ausgelöst werden. | Prozessor = Ihre Zähne erhalten Sie nur so weit, Mit dieser Station Materialien in mehr nutzbaren Produkte zu verarbeiten. Dies ist für viele gefertigten Waren. | Reinigung Bombe = Ein aufrechte Bürger im Vergleich zu seinem Bruder, Corrupt Bombe. | Lila Block Of Goo = Mmm, Traubengeschmack Schmiere! Mein Favorit. | Bienenköniginnen = Sie braucht Dinge, nur so, bevor sie ihre Drohnen zur Arbeit bringen wird. | Fragwürdig Eckig = Schmeckt wage nach Speck mit einem anhaltenden Nachgeschmack von Muscheln. | Schnell Grundlegende Gesundheitstrank = Gleiche Rezept, aber Sie können diese Tränke tuckern so schnell wie Sie wollen! Keine Aktualisierungszeit. | Schnell Grundlegende Gesundheitstrank Rezept = Lehrt Euch, eine Quick Basic Gesundheits-Trank in Ihr Handwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rainbownator 5000 = Dusche Ihre Freunde mit Regenbogen und Tod - zur gleichen Zeit! | Rambeau Büschel = Nicht durch das Haar auf meinem chiny-Kinn-Kinn! Dropped von Rambeau. Gefunden in großen Höhengebieten der Welt. | Rezept Gebänderten Verwitterte Holz Wand = Ich sagte, nicht in mein Essen stehen! „Nicht‚können Sie dieses Holz Band?‘Ugh.“ | Rezept Vergitterten Holzfenster = Dies waren die Fenster in Ihrem ‚Minimal Sicherheitsgefängnis‘ -Konzept. Merkwürdigerweise ist die Idee nicht breite Akzeptanz finden. | Rezept Blau Bett = Lehrt Ihr Blue Bed Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rezept Blau Geschenk-Box = Verbreiten Sie Freude an andere ... oder füllen Sie einfach mit übrig gebliebenen Steinstangen. | Rezept Blau Urlaub Licht = Damit. Viel. Blühen. | Rezept Blau Mosaik-Fliesen Wand = Lehre IhrFormal blauen Mosaik-Fliese Wand Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rezept Ziegel Lebkuchen Wand = Hänsel und Gretel zugelassen! | Rezept Zuckerstange Zaun = Ich mag diesen Zaun und alle, aber Pigsy hält seinen Weg aus seinem Pferch zu essen! | Rezept Zuckerstange Tor = Ewww, so klebrig. | Rezept Zuckerstange Wand = Eine perfekte Pfefferminze Ergänzung für jedes Heim. | Rezept Teppichgeistertreppe = Diese Treppen waren einmal ganz Besonderes, aber sie haben schon bessere Tage gesehen. | Rezept Gruseliger Geistergrabstein = haben schwerwiegende Folgen eines davon anfertigt. | Rezept Dunkel Lumite Wand = Reines Übel durch dünne Wände enthalten. Was? Oh, nein, ich sprach über mich. | Rezept Lebkuchen Kamin = Ich will nicht einmal die Logistik wissen, einen voll funktionsfähigen Lebkuchen Kamin mit. | Rezept Lebkuchen Tür = Geck, warum isst du meine Haustür? | Rezept Lebkuchen Dach = * * * Crunch Crunch * Yawh, tha ES gud luken RUF. * * * Crunch Crunch * | Rezept Lebkuchen Treppe = Einfach ignorieren die Mattierung auf Ihre Schuhe. | Rezept Lebkuchen Wand = Nun, wenn Sie Hunger bekommen kann man einfach essen Sie Ihre Wände! | Rezept Lebkuchen Fenster = Go ahead, das Glas lecken. Ich weiß, du willst. | Rezept Grün Geschenk-Box = Der perfekte Behälter für alle Ihre Kohle! | Rezept Grün Urlaub Licht = So hell und schön! | Rezept Grumm Tempelgarten = Überall dort, wo Grumm die Blumen wachsen, die Lichter der Liebe und Kreativität pur Schimmer oben. Pflanze dieser Blumen wo immer Sie wollen den Geist der Kreativität, Fuß zu fassen. | Rezept Gehärtete Lava Wand = Lehrt Euch Hardened Lava-Wand Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rezept Frequentiert Tür = Nichts, was ein wenig Schleifpapier, ein frischer Anstrich und ein Exorzismus konnte nicht beheben. | Rezept Frequentiert Boden = Achten Sie auf Ihren Schritt auf diesen faulen, wackelig, marode Dielen. | Rezept Frequentiert Grabstein = Tomb es angeht, dieser Grabstein ist ein spooky Zeichen. | Rezept Frequentiert Lampe = Geister Sconce ist mehr Spaß zu sagen, aber das klingt anmaßend. | Rezept Frequentiert Kürbis = Legen Sie auf der Veranda Kinder zu verscheuchen oder anziehen Kürbis-Gewürz-Fanatiker. | Rezept Frequentiert Dach = Das Dach wird durch seine Gothic-Phase. | Rezept Geistertreppe = Die temperamentvolle Treppe ich je gesehen habe. | Rezept Geistersteinmauer = Sie nicht die Wände berühren, und nicht fragen, wo diese Flecken kam. | Rezept Frequentiert Wand = Wenn diese Wände sprechen könnten ... wäre es wahrscheinlich nur eine Menge zu schreien sein. | Rezept Licht Lumite Wand = Der gute Zwilling. Er wird nicht in Ihrem Essen spucken. Könnte sein. | Rezept Red Bett = Lehrt Ihr Red Bed Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rezept Red Geschenk-Box = Eine Schachtel grundiert mit Enttäuschung zu füllen! | Rezept Red Urlaub Licht = Achtung: Verbrühungen zu berühren. | Rezept Rot Mosaik-Fliesen Wand = Lehre Euch Red Mosaik-Fliesen-Wand-Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rezept Sandburgmauer = Lehre Euch Sand Castle Wall Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rezept Gespenstisches Geistergrabstein = Holen Sie sich einen Vorsprung und wählen Sie aus Ihrem Grabstein jetzt! | Rezept Wirbel Lebkuchen Wand = Hallo! Hallo du! Hör auf, meine Wand lecken! | Rezept Fliesen Lebkuchen Wand = Das Chaos auf dem Küchentisch war es wert. | Rezept Lebkuchen Wafer Dach = Nichts schlägt den kalkhaltigen Geschmack von Süßigkeiten-Wafern. | Rezept Verwitterten Holz Wand = Gebrochene und verwitterte Holz, das sicher niemand Sie wirft der zur Schau Ihr Vermögen machen. | Rezept Yellow = Lehrt Ihr Yellow Bed Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rezept Gelb Urlaub Licht = Wie kann eine Glühbirne die gesamte Lichterkette führen zu gehen ?! | Rezept Gelb Mosaik-Fliesen Wand = Lehrt Euch gelbes Mosaik-Fliesen Wand Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rot Adobe Boden = Auffällige Boden! | Rot Adobe Stock Rezept = Lehrt Euch Red Adobe Boden Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rot Adobe Dach = Ist es rot oder rot-heiß? Ich bin viel zu viel Angst, um herauszufinden! | Rot Adobe Dach Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie Red Adobe Dachhandwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rot Adobe Platte = Was ist Ihre Obsession mit allem, was in Platten drehen? | Rot Adobe Neigung = Nach dem Erdrutsch in der Sonne gebacken für ein paar Stunden haben Sie ein reichhaltiges Angebot von Adobe Bedachung. | Rot Adobe Treppe = Die glatte Oberfläche fühlt sich so schön auf dem nackten Füße. | Rote Ziegelsteinwand = Ein Chizzard Sie Angst, die von ‚REDMUD, REDMUD‘ in dem Spiegel zu singen, aber man erkannte, dass er nur bei Ihren neuen Wänden suchen. | Rot Adobe Wand Rezept = Lehre Euch Red Adobe-Wand Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Rotes Leuchtfeuer = Ein roter, ominös Strahl, der alle Ihre Freunde sehen können! | Rotes Leuchtfeuer Rezept = Lehrt Ihr Red Beacons Handwerk! Ihre Freunde werden eifersüchtig sein !. | Rotes Bett = Hast du nicht auch Bett Haar zu bekommen vom schlafen im roten Bett? | Rote Fliege = Kinda wie eine russische Hals-Krawatte, aber weniger tödlich.Pet Hals Zubehör | Roter Teppich = Eine abstrakte Malerei als Teppichboden statt schief und verwendet gegangen. | Roter Ton Steigung Inneneck = Nach dem Erdrutsch in der Sonne gebacken für ein paar Stunden haben Sie ein reichhaltiges Angebot von Adobe Bedachung. | Roter Ton Steigung Äußeren Ecke = Nach dem Erdrutsch in der Sonne gebacken für ein paar Stunden haben Sie ein reichhaltiges Angebot von Adobe Bedachung. | Roter Ton Treppen Inneneck = Die glatte Oberfläche fühlt sich so schön auf dem nackten Füße. | Roter Ton Treppen Außeneck = Die glatte Oberfläche fühlt sich so schön auf dem nackten Füße. | Rot Beton = Begraben Sie Ihre Feinde in Beton die Farbe der Rache! | Red Feuerwerk = Eine rote Explosion über den Himmel kündigt die Rückkehr der Drachen in das Land. Oh, es war zu feiern 99 Schmutz Blöcke zu sammeln? Nm. (Seufzer) | Rote Blume = Eine invasive Blumenart , die sich ein Haus in Eschenholz Bäume gemacht haben. Eines Tages wird es die Welt übernehmen. Es ist doch hübsch, also kümmert es niemanden. | Red Geschenk-Box = Eine Schachtel grundiert mit Enttäuschung zu füllen! | Red Urlaub Licht = Achtung: Verbrühungen zu berühren. | Rote Lampe = Stellt eine romantische Stimmung. Mit Vorsicht um Chizzards. Frag mich nicht, wie ich das wissen. | Rot Mosaik-Fliesen Wand = Eine mutige Grenze für einen noch kühnere Innenarchitekten! | Roter Pilz = Angeber. Echte Schönheit muss sich nicht so rausputzen. -Brauner Pilz | Red Partei Hut = Der perfekte Party-Hut Ihr Haustier Rock zu beglückwünschen. Pet Head Zubehör | Rotes Pigment = Nicht mit diesem über den Teppich spielen! in dem Prozessor zusammengebraut. | Rote Glasmalerei = Nicht wirklich rot, nur mit rotem Blume Saft gefüllt! | Roter Hut = Etwas sagt mir, ich werde nie im Stich diese Art und Weise Entscheidung leben. Pet Head Zubehör | Rote Holzwand = Für den Verwitterte-Scheune-Look ist heutzutage alles in Aufruhr. | Schilf = Oh toll! Ich brauchte ein Ersatzschilf für mein Saxophon. | Verstärktes Glas = Sie brauchte etwas robustere zu stehen bis zu Chizzard der ‚Klopfen‘. Ich wünschte, es würde nur die Tür wie alle vernünftigen Tiere. | Rhombus Obsidian Wand = Wir hätten es die ‚Parallelogramm Obsidian Wand‘ genannt, aber das schien ein wenig Platz. | Tannenzapfen = Wird sich nur öffnen und die Samen freigeben, wenn jemand sagt 'Sesam öffne dich!'. Scheint wie ein ungewöhnlicher Mechanismus für das Überleben, nicht? | Rockster Rock = Nehmen Sie diese Zeit, die wir geteilt‘erinnern -Rockster | Felsiger Dreck = Zertrampelt, indem Herden von Schweinchen drüber wanderten, ausreichendes Regenwasser verweigerten und dann von dir abgesaugt wurden. Dieser Block bekommt keinen Respekt. | Rötlicher Schluchtenstein = Errötet, wann immer du es ansiehst. Es hat einen geheimen Groll auf jemanden, den ich kenne :) | Rötliche Mauer = * Blinzelt etwas in die Oberfläche * Chizzard zerkratzt. . . war . . . Hier. Ich meine es ernst Jungs, LET THE WALL DRY! | Rötlicher Stuck Fenster = Jetzt können Sie Ihre Fenster, um die gesunden Glanz Ihrer rosigen Wangen zusammenzupassen! | Rustikale Falltür = Ausgestattet mit Metall Knarren Scharniere zu machen Klettern in Ihrem Dachboden wirklich erschreckend! | Rustikale Holztür = Authentische gebrauchte Holztür - €300.000 | Salz- = Die Wände sind köstlich! | Salzstein = Werfen Sie Ihr Essen gegen die Wand, um den perfekten Schuss des Geschmacks zu bekommen - und vielleicht ein Spinnweben oder zwei. | Sand = Egal wie hart du es versuchst, du wirst es nie aus deinem Badeanzug bekommen. | Sandburg Wand = Die Dinge, die Sie mit diesem Aufbau wird den Test der Zeit! Wissen Sie, bis Flut. | Sandstein = Beide Eltern denken, dass es wirklich jedem von ihnen mehr ähnelt. | Sandwich = Oh schau dich an, stecken Sie ein paar Sachen zwischen etwas Brot. So klug. 200 Max Gesundheit | Savannen Gras = Immer zu spät zum Treffen, weil es ein Peeling ist. | Savannen Langgras = Auch bei begrenzter Feuchtigkeit ist dieses Gras über seine Peers gestiegen. | Gekritzelt Journal-Seite = -oke bis desorientiert und allein in einem fremden Land. Überleben ist meine erste Priorität. | Gekritzelt Journal-Seite = -Rundstahl, gezogen -Rundstahl in Richtung einer Art von geätzten Stein. Sieht aus wie ich hier nicht allein bin. | Gekritzelt Journal-Seite = -ve seltsame Träume wurden, seitdem ich tou- | Gekritzelt Journal-Seite = -ight, es ist die gleiche inkohärent Nachricht. Etwas über ‚arc‘ und große powe- | Gekritzelt Journal-Seite = - Stein kann meine sehr Gedanken materialisieren! wenn auch nicht aus dem Nichts. Es braucht ingredien- | Gekritzelt Journal-Seite = - mehr ich es verwenden, desto mehr mein Geist fühlt sich an wie es ist mit neuem possibilit- erweitert | Gekritzelt Journal-Seite = -eed etwas, einige Kraft, leistungsstärker, die Reaktion zu ernähren. Dies könnte meine einzige Hoffnung sein. | Gekritzelt Journal-Seite = -chitect‘? Ich bin vorsichtig, aber er / sie / es könnte meinen Schlüssel zu verlassen this- sein | Seemuscheln = Ich sollte sie auf jeden Fall verkaufen, hier, an der Küste! | Sensor = Sein praktisch ein sechster Sinn! | Zertrümmert Dunkle Lumite Wand = Glauben Sie, es zu spät ist es zurück? | Zerschmettert Licht Lumite Wand = Es ist ziemlich in einer zerbrochenen Vase klebten Rücken zusammen Art und Weise. | Zertrümmerten Lumite Wand = Die Box lesen eindeutig Vorsicht beim Umgang. „Ugh !!“ | Uferholz = Ich mag das auch für den Bau meiner Cabana benutzen! | Uferholz Schale = Wie ein Bart für ein Baum. Ein Hipster Baum. | Uferholz Blätter = Uferholz Blätter | Zerkleinerte Blätter = Beeindruckend. Sie wirklich alle Ihre Zeit verbrachte diejenigen Maischen bis? Nun, äh, gut für Sie! Verwenden Sie sie in Strohdekorationen. | Zerkleinerte Blätter = Dies ist, wie der Ausdruck ‚es die am wenigsten war ich kann‘ gebildet wurde. | Shrewdshrew Schwanz = Glauben Sie, dass diese wieder wachsen? Dropped von Shrewdshrew. Gefunden in trockeneren Regionen der Welt. | Savannen Strauch = Das sind eigentlich Teile eines sehr, sehr langsam wandernden Tieres. | Schlammstein = Ein Stein aus Schichten von Fisch Kot, verfallenden Pflanzen und Schlamm. Total widerwertig! | Siltstone Wand = Opulent. Geschmackvoll. Raffiniert. Das ist, wie ich mich beschreiben würde. Diese Mauer einfach gebaut? Es ist in Ordnung, denke ich. | Sehne = Naturgummibänder. Groß für die Dinge zusammen zu binden. Tiere halten typischerweise etwas um. | Schrägstrohdach Inneneck = Wird für die Bedachung (langweilig) oder als High-Speed-Rampen (super)! | Schrägstrohdach Außeneck = Wird für die Bedachung (langweilig) oder als High-Speed-Rampen (super)! | Glatter Sand~~Pos=Trunc = Sie haben zu lange auf diesem Sandstein gerieben, wenn Sie mich fragen. | Glattes Sandstein Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie glatt Sandstein Handwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Schnee = Ist Eisschnee, das tut es auch. (laut rufend) | Schneekappe = Schneekleidung. | Snowcube = Nichts ist befriedigender als Ihre Freunde mit einem kompakten Würfel von Schnee bewerfen. | Suppe = Wirklich mehr wie heißes Wasser. Erinnern Sie Ihre Mutter des Kochens. 150 Max Gesundheit | Geschwindigkeitstrank = Sie erhalten nie müde! Zeit, endlich lesen Walden in seiner Gesamtheit. | Spiral Kalkstein Säule = Es macht Spaß, die Rillen als winziges Bug-Dia zu denken. Whee! | Gespenstisch Frequentiert Grabstein = Holen Sie sich einen Vorsprung und wählen Sie aus Ihrem Grabstein jetzt! | Quadratische Diamantwand = diese Entwürfe in Diamant-Schnitzen must've wirklich schwierig. | Square Obsidian Wand = Die Eiseneinlage fügt wirklich etwas Klasse! | Gestapelte Gehärtete Lava Wand = Es gibt noch kochende Lava im Innern so vorsichtig sein, es nicht zu knacken. | Gestapelte Steinmauer = Sie wurden nur müßig Steine stapeln und plötzlich hatte man ein Haus! | Treppe Grundgestein Inneneckpunkt = Trotz des Namen weiß ich nicht, ob ich ein Bett aus dieser machen würde. | Treppe Grundgestein Außenecke = Trotz des Namen weiß ich nicht, ob ich ein Bett aus dieser machen würde. | Stalaktit = Höhlen Zähne. | Ausdauer Trank = Beschreibung von potion_stamina | Stern Diamant Wand = Ich sehe Sterne! | Stern Gemusterten Marokkanische Wand = Du bist ein Superstar! Warum sonst würden Sie haben Sterne in Ihre Wände gemeißelt? Oh, diese sollten Kreise sein? Jene. . . Kreisen. . . ganz sicher sind. . . nett? | Stein = Liebt schwere Unterhaltungen. Ein wenig beschwerlich. | Steinblock Wand = Eine solche geordnete Mauerwerk! Sie verfehlten Ihre Berufung. | Stein Boulderwand = Sie wurde mutiger, je mehr Sie Schulter in bewegte diese Findlinge setzen. | Stein Stuhl = Regal, würdig, unbequem. | Stein Brust = Speichert mehr als die Holzkiste, aber niemand will Ihnen helfen zu bewegen, da Sie es in Handarbeit. | Stein Tür = Jetzt müssen Sie nicht Ihre Freunde klopfen hören. | Steinmauer = Dauerhafte Fechten zu halten, die Herde von Pigsies Roaming. | Steinboden = Holen Sie sich einen Teppich oder etwas! brrr! | Steintor = Sie haben wahrscheinlich könnte ein leichteres Material heraus von einem Tor zu machen, aber Sie haben faul. | Stein Leiter = Die grobe Textur gibt Ihnen Baby-weiche Hände! | Stein Bergbau Zelle = Ein guter Schritt von dem Grunde Panzerhandschuh, der Stein Kraftstoff in hier können Sie in flachere Höhlen reisen. | Steinweg = Ein stabiler Felsenweg so erfasse man nicht so viel Schmutz in. | Steinweg Rezept = Lehrt Ihr Steinpfad Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Steintafel = Eine Steintafel Ihr Denkmal von Sir Pigsy den Großen zu bezeichnen. | Steinstab = Halten Sie es mit Autorität und man sich eindrucksvoll, wie ein König oder so etwas. Hergestellt in dem Prozessor. | Stein Dach = Immer einen Schutzhelm tragen, wenn dieses Dach Schindeln. | Dachstein Inneneck = Immer einen Schutzhelm tragen, wenn dieses Dach Schindeln. | Stein Dach Außenecke = Immer einen Schutzhelm tragen, wenn dieses Dach Schindeln. | Stein Zeichen = Hey, hör mir ein Stein Gesicht zu geben! | Steinplatte = Halbsteinblocks zum Basteln oder für unbehaglich Faulenzen und Lesen. | Steintreppen = Tragen Sie Socken, wenn diese zu klettern. So kalt! | Steintreppe Innenecke = Trage Socken wenn du diese Treppe nimmst. So Kalt! | Steintreppen Außenecke = Tragen Sie Socken, wenn diese zu klettern. So kalt! | Steinschwert = Wenn Subtilität ist nicht erforderlich, schlug sie mit einem Schwert aus einem Stein gemacht. | Steintisch = Müde von Tabellen, die brechen, wenn Sie in sie fallen? Das ist für dich. | Steinfangklappe = Lassen Sie sich nicht aus der Tür treffen Sie auf Ihrem Weg! Nein, im Ernst - es wird Ihnen eine Gehirnerschütterung, wenn Sie tun. | Steinwandregal = Ein großer Platz ad acta Gespräche für die spätere Diskussion. | Stein Waffenregal = Eine alarmierende Darstellung von Waffen können unerwünschte Gäste abwehren ... oder ihnen einen einfachen Zugang zu Waffen geben. *Grinsen* | Steinfenster = Wenn ich diese Glasscheibe setze genau hier, weiß niemand, der ich nur aus Stein lief! | Gerade Kalksteinsäule = Sie können auf diese für die Unterstützung zählen immer; manchmal strukturelle, manchmal emotional. | Starke Tnt = Gehen Sie nicht so fesch mit diesem in Ihrem Rucksack! Kann Stalacitite Schicht Blöcke entfernen. | Stuckwand = Ok, die ihre Schnauze in dieser Wand stecken, wenn es nass ist? Rockster, ich bin bei dir suchen. * Rock klappert und Gesten in Richtung Pigsy * | Stuck Fenster = Jetzt können Sie trog-Uhr aus Ihrem Stuck Aufenthalt in der Art! | Verzierte Goldene Wand = Jetzt können Sie diese riesigen goldenen Golfball machen Sie schon immer geträumt! | Betäuben Bombe = Betäubt Kreaturen in einem kleinen Bereich. | Schwefel = Ahhh, ein erfrischender Hauch von verfaulenden Eiern. | Super Bagger = Es ist ein Vogel, es ist ein Flugzeug, es ist SUPER EXKAVATOR! Kann höherstufige Blöcke zerstören. | Super-Extraktor = Wringen Sie jeden letzten Tropfen von Erz-Saft von Knoten mit diesem Ungetüm. Das beste Angebot! | Super Tnt = Extrem leistungsstarke Explosionen! Machen Sie die Welt ein Action-Film-Set! Kann Corrupt Schicht Blöcke entfernen. | Drall Lebkuchen Wand = Hallo! Hallo du! Hör auf, meine Wand lecken! | Schalter = Schaltet ein / aus mit Eingabeereignissen und Ausgang Wahr / Falsch-Ereignissen umgeschaltet werden, wenn sie ein- / ausgeschaltet werden. | Langgras = Was für eine Statur! Diese sollten in der All-Gras-Basketball-Liga sein. Was? Ist echt wahr! | Zähmung Kragen = Der Weg zu einem Herzen der Kreatur ist mit einem wunderschön handgefertigten Kragen. Gebrauchte wilde Kreaturen zu zähmen. | Teer = Falle nicht hinein es sei denn du willst für hunderte von Jahren konserviert werden. Jetzt... | Teer Brot = Ähh, ich ess das nicht. +100 Maximale Gesundheit +Kann als Brennstoff mit einer Hitze von 10 genutzt werden | Teer Sandwich = Die erstaunliche Sache ist, das nach der Monstrosität, was Teer Brot ist, du IMMERNOCH ein Sandwich daraus machen wolltest! Du bist verrückt. | Teersuppe = Ich bin nicht sicher, was dich dazu veranlasste, schwarze Flüssigkeit in dein Essen zu tun ... | Teleporter = Vorsicht vor dem Teleporters zugleich als Pigsy eintritt. Du wurdest gewarnt. | Gehärteter Eisenbarren = Diese Eisenbarren ging durch ein Bootcamp um sich zu stählen. Hergestellt im Hochofen. | Strohdach = Wird für die Bedachung (langweilig) oder als High-Speed-Rampen (super)! | Strohwand = Brandgefahr nicht einmal beginnen, dies zu beschreiben. | Hölzerne Bodenfliese = Schönes gefliestes Holz. Jetzt kannst du mit Stil dir einen Splitter zu ziehen! | Fliesen Lebkuchen Wand = Das Chaos auf dem Küchentisch war es wert. | Geflieste Wand Marokkanisch = Bad Bodenfliese: nicht nur für das Badezimmer oder Böden! | Blechdach = Du könntest schwören da war vorhin eine Katze am Schlafen. Vielleicht wurde es zu heiß? | Blechdach Innenecke = Du könntest schwören da war vorhin eine Katze am Schlafen. Vielleicht wurde es zu heiß? | Blechdach Aussenecke = Du könntest schwören da war vorhin eine Katze am Schlafen. Vielleicht wurde es zu heiß? | Zinn Wand = Sie hatten die Zeit, dies zu erfinden, aber sie haben nicht Konserven noch entwickelt? Ihre Prioritäten lassen etwas zu wünschen übrig. | Tnt = Aktivieren Sie es laufen dann wie ein Leafi! Kann Fossil Schicht Blöcke entfernen. | Hut = Nichts Klassen ein Miru wie ein glatter schwarzer Hut auf! Pet Head Zubehör | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -ipulating the terrain around me with various effects. Trying to develop something to counteract the- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -tially linking places together across large distances. Still not far enough, but it’s a start. | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -makes fun of my experiments but what has she done lately to help? Ugh, and I rue the day I taught her about haikus. I must have been out of my mind. | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -’s unsettling to know someone else has been here. Creates far more questions than answe- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -n’t behave as I expected it might. Very toxic. | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -blinded and completely disoriented. I don't know how I made it out. | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -sort of shift at night, manifesting a glow and changing their behavi- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -odd it’s companionship that I miss the most. To help the loneliness, I'm working on- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -has to be modular to some extent, a single device with multiple- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -first view from atop a sequoia-like tree. Breathtaking. | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -allows me to more fully explore the depths of- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -first blinked to life. Her attitude is . . . unexpected. | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -ing I found a terrifying drop into some other layer. The air blasts out of there like a furnace. | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -is rebelling and not speaking to me. She’s like a child. I should just pull her power cell. | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -pokes fun at everything I do. I, quite innocently, slipped on a banana peel I left out and she made a slide-whistle sound. Immature. | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -am I? Everything’s fuzzy, disconnected. Is this still Earth? | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -Shelter is essential, at night something strange happens to th- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = I'm increasingly worried that I'll never see home again. It's motivated me to- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -pretty odd-looking, and when I smacked one to get it out of my house, it ran away in a preposterous manner- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -can hunker down, seemingly resistant to any attacks. It was surprising when it emer- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -xi with a reboot sequence in case of catastrophic failure. There may be data loss, but her personali- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -tions are becoming quite advanced. I seem to be close to pulling something into- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = I give up. The Spectre has cost me most of my research and Pixi seems to have powered dow- | Zerrissene Tagebuchseite = -eading with me not to do it, but if pulling someon- | Prüfstein = Ein guter Weg, um dein Zuhause zu finden, wenn du zu weit gewandert bist. Drücke T, um auf Prüfsteine zuzugreifen. Platzieren eines Prüfsteins entfernt den letzten, den du platziert hast. | Turmalin = Wenn Lava sich entscheidet sein Haus zu dekorieren, nimmt es meist dies hier. Schön! | Turmalin Glas = Kann nicht - Stop - lecken - das - Glas! | Trog Horn = Es fiel einfach weg, ich schwöre! Dropped von Trog. Gefunden in trockenen, geringen Niederschlägen Regionen der Welt. | Thundra Blume = Blumen, die sich kryogen gefroren haben, damit sie in der fernen Zukunft erwachen können. | Steckrübe = Gehen Sie zurück zu Ihren Wurzeln mit dieser köstlichen Wurzel. +100 Max Gesundheit Kann zu Samen verarbeitet werden. | Rübe Sandwich = Ein geschmacklos Veggie zwischen fad Scheiben Brot - Der Geschmack Kombination ist überraschend köstlich! 200 Max Gesundheit 50% Geschwindigkeit | Rübensaatgut = Rübe nach unten für das, was? * Flüstert * Sie haben Ja stecken jetzt in Ihrem Kopf. Braucht Sonnenlicht, Wasser und Ackerboden zu wachsen. | Stock = Nun, ist wohl besser als irgendwas mit deinen Fäusten zu schlagen. | Schnur = Stärker als Faden, aber weniger ein Intellektueller. Hergestellt in dem Prozessor. | Reben = Oft hinter ihrem Rücken 'Pflanzschlangen' genannt, diese sind nützlich zum binden und weben. Sie mögen ihre BFFs, die Felsholz-Bäume zu umarmen. | Wafer Lebkuchen Dach = Nichts schlägt den kalkhaltigen Geschmack von Süßigkeiten-Wafern. | Warmwurm Zahn = Warmwurm braucht offensichtlich eine genaue Zahnuntersuchung. Bäh. | Unterlegscheibe = Macht waschen Sie den Schmutz weg deine Kreaturen, so dass sie glücklich und produktiv sein werden. Gebrauchte gezähmte Kreaturen zu reinigen. | Wasser = Kühles, erfrischendes Wasser, nur stromabwärts von einem Schweinchen Badeteich. | Verwitterte Holzwand = Splitteriges und verwittertes Holz das sicherstellt keiner beschuldigt dich deine Gesundheit zu gefährden. | Unkraut = Irgendwie macht das ziehen mit einer Materie-saugenden Stulpe mehr Spaß. | Trauerweidenholz = Wenn es in Sägemehl geraspelt wurde und in deine Augen gestreut wird, wird es dich weinen bringen. | Trauerweidenholz Blume = Diese Blumen versuchen, Trauerweidenholz aufzumuntern, indem sie frech und optimistisch sind. | Trauerweidenholz Blätter = Bekannt für das gucken von kitschigen Filmen und stürmisch unkontrolliert auf der Couch. In acht nehmen. | Trauerweidenholz Stamm = Meistens weich und faul, also macht es Spaß, sie zu Karate-hacken und vorzugeben, dass du wirklich stark bist. | Weizen = Das Rückgrat der meisten Speisen und überraschend nutzlos für sich selbst genommen - Weizen! Kann zu Samen verarbeitet werden. | Weizensaat = Weizen Samen ist das? Benötigt Sonnenlicht, Wasser und gepflügten Boden zum wachsen. | Weiße Befeuerung = Sie wollen nicht auf eine Farbe zu begehen? Verwenden Sie diesen weißen Balken wichtige Sehenswürdigkeiten zu markieren. Jeder kann es sehen! | Weiße Befeuerung Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie ein Weiß Beacon Handwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Weißer Ton Steigung Inneneck = Obwohl weiß, diese Steigungen schlägt wesentlich schmerzhafter als die verschneite Art. | Weißer Ton Steigung Äußeren Ecke = Obwohl weiß, diese Steigungen schlägt wesentlich schmerzhafter als die verschneite Art. | Weißer Ton Treppen Inneneck = Die gleiche kalkhaltigen Konsistenz, aber jetzt in Treppenform! | Weißer Ton Treppen Außenecke = Die gleiche kalkhaltigen Konsistenz, aber jetzt in Treppenform! | Gesundes Brot = Was ist ein wenig grün Brot zwischen Freunden? Hat kleinere heilende Eigenschaften. 100 Max Gesundheit Regelmäßige Heilung | Gesunde Torte = Es ist grün, schillernd, und völlig glutenfrei! * 150 Max Gesundheit Heilung über Zeit * Alle Aussagen wahr sind mit Ausnahme des einen über Gluten. | Gesundes Sandwich = Die grüne Brot erinnert an diese Zeit sie grün Ketchup gemacht. Was war los mit diesem? 200 Max Gesundheit Heilung über Zeit | Gesunde Suppe = Das Killern im nachbrennen bedeutet es wirkt! +150 Maximale Gesundheit +Heilung über Zeit | Wildblume = Es gibt sich mühe alles aufzuhübschen, aber du siehst ja womit sie es zu tun hat. | Wildholz = Ok, will der Baum mich mit Absicht beängstigen? *Gänsehaut* | Wildholz Blume = Köstlich gefährlich oder gefährlich lecker. Ich vergesse was davon, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenken muss :/ | Wildholz Blätter = Diese wilden Blätter sind befreit von deinen "Regeln", Mensch. Befreie das Blatt! | Beschaltungswerkzeug = Ideal, wenn Sie benötigen einen Videorecorder verdrahten! Was ist ein Videorecorder ?! Pfui. Millennials. | Holz Buchregal = Eine einfache Möglichkeit, es so aussehen zu lassen, wie Sie mehr lesen, als Sie tatsächlich tun. Kann Geheimnis ein paar Dinge im Innern. | Holz Brennende Lampe = In Umgebungslichtverschmutzung mit einer erstaunlichen Rate von vielen dieser Platzierung! | Stuhl Aus Holz = Setzen Sie sich in ihn nach hinten, wenn Sie sehen wollen, wie Sie cool sind. | Holz Brust = Woodn't es schön sein, Ihre Waren in mir zu speichern?‘ -Wood Chest | Holztür = Bist du in einer Scheune geboren? Mach die Tür zu! (Habe immer noch keine Ahnung was das bedeutet.) | Holzzaun = Man könnte schwören, dass das Gras ein wenig grüner ist nur auf der anderen Seite dieser Beiträge. | Holzboden = Würdest du nicht gerne den ganzen Tag darauf laufen? | Holz-Gatter = Knarrt wie klischee Spukhaus Tür. Vorhersagbar. | Hölzerne Kieswand = Nichts schreit so sehr "nach Hause", wie Kies in den Schuhen. | Holzleiter = Besser als die Karriereleiter zu erklimmen, nicht? ERWISCHT. | Holz Bergbau Zelle = Diese Energiezelle verbrennt Holz ein wenig mehr Pep in Ihre Mining-Funktionen zu erhalten. | Holz Pflanzer = Wer würde nicht eine Holzkiste voller Schmutz will? | Holz Plaque = Eine echte Probe von George Washington Zähnen Plaque. | Holzstange = Als Kind Mikado zu spielen, war spaßiger als diese aufzusammeln. Hergestellt im Prozessor. | Holz Dach = Schützen Sie sich vor den Elementen mit einem Dach über den Kopf. | Holz Dach Inneneck = Schützen Sie sich vor den Elementen mit einem Dach über den Kopf. | Holzdachaußenecke = Schützen Sie sich vor den Elementen mit einem Dach über den Kopf. | Holzschild = Umfassen Sie Ihren inneren curmudgeon von ‚Halten Sie weg vom Gras Posting! | Holzplatte = Verwendet beim Bau, aber auch gut für eine behelfsmäßige Seifenkiste, um mal Dampf abzulassen. | Holztreppen = Jetzt gehen Sie an! (Wahrscheinlich im Obergeschoss) | Holztreppen Inneneck = Jetzt gehen Sie an! (Wahrscheinlich im Obergeschoss) | Holztreppen Außenecke = Jetzt gehen Sie an! (Wahrscheinlich im Obergeschoss) | Holzhocker = Besser als auf einem Rockzumindest sitzen. Zumindest denke ich, es ist. | Holz Schwert = Nichts Besonderes, aber besser als der Stock mit dem du beginnst. Achte auf Splitter oder hab eine Pinzette zur Hand. | Holztisch = Perfekt um das Brettspiels stehen zu lassen, das ewig gedauert hat um es aufzustellen. | Holz Falltür = Es ist eine Falle! ...Tür! | Holzwand = Es treibt Sie verrückt, wo das Korn falsch ausgerichtet ist. | Holzfenster = Ich meine, ein Loch in der Wand ist gut und so, aber... | Gelb Adobe Boden = Komplizierte Fliesenarbeiten, die den Raum hellen es weniger eine Stein Gefängniszelle zu machen. | Gelb Adobe Stock Rezept = Lehrt Euch Yellow Adobe Boden Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Gelb Adobe Dach = Perfekte Überdachung für das kleine Cafe Sie geplant haben. | Gelb Adobe Dach Rezept = Zeigt Ihnen, wie Adobe Gelbe Dachhandwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Adobe Gelbe Platte = Eine halbe gelbe Adobe Wand. | Gelb Adobe Neigung = Hüten Sie sich vor: Blätter gelbes Pulver auf die Hose, wenn Sie unten es schieben. | Adobe Gelbe Treppe = Die gelbe Oberfläche kann wirklich eine Treppe erhellen! | Adobe Gelbe Wand = Sie wurden Erinnerungen an Bananen, wenn Sie diese Mauer wurden Crafting. | Adobe Gelbes Wand Rezept = Lehrt Euch Adobe Gelbe Wand Handwerk! Verwenden Sie aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Gelb Leuchtfeuer = Geben Sie in dem alle Ihre Zitronen mit diesem gelben Balken sind, die alle sehen können! | Gelb Leuchtfeuer Rezept = Lehrt Euch Yellow Beacon Handwerk! Verwenden Sie es aus dem Inventar zu lernen. | Gelbes Bett = Weich und kuschelig! | Gelbe Fliege = Die perfekte Fliege für, wenn Sie nicht sicher sind, ob Ihr Miru ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist. Pet Hals Zubehör | Gelber Teppich = Das letzte Stück in Ihrer ‚Oberfläche der Sonne‘ Dekorset fehlt. | Gelbe Ton Steigung Inneneck = Hüten Sie sich vor: Blätter gelbes Pulver auf die Hose, wenn Sie unten es schieben. | Gelbe Ton Steigung Äußeren Ecke = Hüten Sie sich vor: Blätter gelbes Pulver auf die Hose, wenn Sie unten es schieben. | Gelb Clay Treppen Inneneck = Die gelbe Oberfläche kann wirklich eine Treppe erhellen! | Gelbe Lehmtreppe Aussenecke = Das gelbe Finish kann eine Treppenaufgang richtig gut erhellen! | Gelber Beton = Folge dem gelben Ziegel d- Du kommst noch dahinter. | Gelb Feuerwerk = Patriotische Musik? Prüfen! Sparkly Feuerwerk? Prüfen! Dies wird Mirus beste Geburtstagsparty noch sein! | Gelbe Blume = Diese Blume hat Angst vor so ziemlich allem. Besonders zugrunde gelegt und zu Zaubertränke und Pigmente gebraut. | Gelb Urlaub Licht = Wie kann eine Glühbirne die gesamte Lichterkette führen zu gehen ?! | Gelbe Lampe = Hilfreich, wenn versteckt die Tatsache, dass Sie die Grippe haben. | Gelb Mosaik-Fliesen Wand = Dieser Block schreit nur „Sauna“ Tragen Sie Ohrstöpsel, wenn Sie in der Nähe von ihm sind. | Gelber Partyhut = Nichts kann so "PARTY" schreien wie ein gelber Prtyhut. Steckt schon im Namen. | Gelbes Pigment = Sie sind nicht Senfflecken!‘ Machen Sie sich bereit, dass viel zu sagen. Hergestellt in dem Prozessor. | Gelbes Buntglas = Mann, ist das Licht einfach nicht gelb genug hier!‘ sagte bisher niemand. | Gelber Zylinder = Taxi, hey Taxi! Oh, du bist kein Taxi. Haustier Kopfbedeckung | Gelbe Holzwand = Ein schöner, heller Schimmer von Schweinchen gelb. | Vermisster Gegenstand = Dies ist ein Platzhalter für eine Gegenstands Beschreibung. | none = | #default = }}